Question the Evidence
by Derecho Nox
Summary: Following the events of "Tuesday Morning Breakfast", an afternoon Council Meeting reviews an ongoing investigation. An interrogation reveal secrets that will effect the League, and a visit to the crime scene uncovers an unlikely ally – or possible enemy. BMWW, a reunion with the Justice League. Back to the Watchtower. 8th in the Interrogation Series
1. Ch 1 - Meanwhile, that morning

_Alright, come close / Let me show you everything I know / The jungle slang / Spinning 'round my head and I stare  
_ _Gooey - Glass Animals_

* * *

 _"Supes, Di, Bats, GL. Oh, why not? Flash and M. Manhunter, too. They shouldn't miss out on the fun. This is turning out to be a VERY interesting day." - Tuesday Morning Breakfast_

* * *

 _Watchtower - Tuesday Morning, after the early breakfast shift_

J'onn could know all the secrets of every person on The Watchtower. Humans were an undisciplined race and let their thoughts run amok. Sometimes, all he could do was put his mental fingers in his telepathic ears, especially around those who had constant commentary running through their heads. (Flash.) Even those teammates that weren't born on Earth adopted that bad habit. The resident Kryptonian and Thanagarian were as obvious as the others.

Humans called his telepathic ability a "superpower." J'onn called it being Martian… the human word for his race. Their actual name was the summation of thoughts, feelings, and intuitions that coalesced into a jumbled mass meaning "The People". It nearly drove Superman mad when J'onn introduced himself that way. He decided "Martian" was what he would go by… for their sake.

It took considerable discipline to keep his abilities to himself. J'onn found that not only did his team not appreciate being scanned without permission, but their thoughts had him shaking his head in various levels of exasperation. He used his talents to help solve crimes, link his teammates together for stealth purposes, or have private conversations with those he deemed friend enough for such intimate communication. After that, he respected their privacy.

That is, unless their thoughts screamed out at him, therefore he couldn't help but investigate.

The first indication of something amiss was the feeling that someone was very amused. More than that, he was trying his best to keep in his laughter. But… this person never laughs. It was against his nature.

J'onn nearly collided with Batman as they rounded the corridor's corner. Instinctively, the Martian let the human walk through him. Both paused, acknowledging the other's presence.

"J'onn."

"Batman. Are you alright?"

"Need… to get… somewhere… away from here… excuse me." J'onn moved to let Batman rush down the hallway and dodge into a council room. Soon, muffled laughter emanated from behind the door.

J'onn contemplated the exchange. Curious, and feeling slightly naughty, he reached out to find the source of Batman's amusement.

 _Oh, Diana. Our chickens were blocked at every corner, weren't they?_

"This is most strange," the Martian muttered out loud. He couldn't reconcile what blocked chickens had to do with Diana. He dug a bit deeper. His eyes flashed brighter at the resulting image. "Oh!"

Store that under a growing list of 'humanisms' he was reluctantly learning. They were always giving colorful terms to bodily functions and reproductive actions. They were especially curious about his abilities, though he questioned the validity of their interest.

Yes, he was a shape shifter. No, he would not demonstrate what he could do with that part of his anatomy. You want me to what? I am including a psychological analysis in your next League physical.

He had asked his wife about such nonsensical questions. She laughed then shrugged, her dark hair falling on a small shoulder and her brown eyes crinkling in amusement. "They are young and curious, and you are … ah… flexible!" He responded with a very human snort, though he couldn't find fault in her diplomatic and wise answer. She had an almost Martian calmness about her that he needed on this loud planet...

"Besides, I don't blame them. I like knowing my husband can change into a dragon. So exciting! A very strong spirit, indeed!"

She embraced who… what he was. Among the many reasons why he married her.

Continuing down the hallway, his thoughts wandered to that day's activities. He didn't expect much to happen unless there was an emergency. He would still monitor the event horizon for anything that needed the League's attention. For the most part, everything seemed peaceful on the space station…

He felt a flurry of emotions - annoyance, embarrassment, exasperation… amusement? And why is someone furiously trying to fly away?

 _Help me! They found me out!_

J'onn felt a surge of panic. Shayera was protecting classified information, but her interrogators were close to making her break. Batman suddenly ran towards the cafeteria. J'onn followed, ready to assist at rescuing their comrade. Whoever these intruders were, they would rue the day they decided to take on the Justice League on their own headquarters...

" _This place is a freakin' floating soap opera! I think I'll call it 'As the Watchtower Turns.'"_

J'onn paused. He searched for the mind that blurted out the thought, to find out what a "soap opera" was and what Shayera had to do with it. He came to a full stop when he realized it originated from Superman.

 _Is this one of those training situations Green Lantern is always trying to get us to do?_ J'onn thought.

 _More like a rescue mission. A teammate needs help._ Batman's thoughts came through loud and clear. That was when J'onn realized that he had unconsciously made a mental link with the dark hero.

 _Seems like I'm adopting some of those bad habits._

J'onn nodded. They had to continually work on their teamwork, and Green Lantern created scenarios to simulate emergencies. He likely recruited Hawkgirl to play both sides, something she had experience doing. Currently, she had Superman and Wonder Woman discussing… blocked chickens.

An original exercise indeed.

"What should I know about the situation?" J'onn asked.

"Hawkgirl's protecting confidential intel, but Superman and Wonder Woman are trying to get it out of her. She needs help finding an exit. They have her surrounded."

"A difficult extraction. Should I provide a diversion?"

"No, I'll do that. You stand by to cover our retreat."

J'onn felt a great amount of respect for this warrior. Batman held no super powers, yet he was confident that he could take on two of the most powerful members of the league. And one of them was the woman he loved.

Wait a minute. Batman felt more than love for Wonder Woman. Something happened between them that has their thought patterns almost intertwining. What is this?

Before J'onn could probe deeper, Batman signaled for him to wait. They crept closer to the cafeteria door's edge. He reached to his utility belt and brought out a green orb.

"Move when you see it? See what?" Diana's voice asked the question. J'onn wondered the same thing. Batman rolled the orb into the cafeteria.

"LOOK OUT KAL!"

J'onn heard the most disturbing crash, and a high pitched "eep!" Batman reached through the door and pulled Shayera to safety. She grinned the entire time, holding a drinking glass and her mace.

"Thanks for the rescue, Bats! You should have seen the way Diana threw Superman across the room. It was epic! Hey, J'onn!" Shayera took a sip of her beverage. She looked very pleased with herself. "That was a close call."

"We're not clear yet," Batman said. "J'onn, cover us."

J'onn nodded as they rushed down the corridor, then waited. He could sense someone's annoyance. Diana was on the hunt…

J'onn grabbed her arm as she strode through the door. "I must not allow you to pursue them."

"Oh, good! You're here." Diana hooked her elbow through J'onn's, pulling him with her. "Which way did they go?"

"I can't tell you," he tried explaining. Diana continued to walk.

"But you're always so helpful! You even helped when Batman was chasing me. We're good friends!"

J'onn suddenly felt warm inside. They WERE friends. She worried about him the most when he had doubts about his presence on Earth. She even greeted him with open arms when he revealed himself during a battle from an unassuming human disguise, to a massive red dragon, then his Martian form after a long absence. It wouldn't hurt to help her. Would it?

What was this exercise about again? _Chime!_

Both heroes paused as their communicators indicated a new message. Curious, they reached for the tech at the same time. J'onn gasped as Diana guffawed in surprise.

Each held incriminating evidence - a picture of Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman kissing Superman on the cheek. J'onn felt a sense of foreboding and admiration… and a bit of envy for the blue-clad hero. He read the origin of the text, and who else received the naughty image.

Supes, Di, Bats, GL, Flash, M. Manhunter. This came from Shayera's communicator. Why would she be sending this?

"Damn it! Supes still has my comm unit! I need it back before he sends that picture out to the entire League." Shay rounded a corner with Batman. They paused when they saw the other duo.

Batman held up his communicator towards Diana. "What the hell is this?"

The women glanced at each other. "Busted," Shay muttered.

"Kal said it would shut him up," Diana accused. Shayera shrugged.

"You know there's only one way to do that," Batman responded, advancing forward. Hawkgirl barely held him back.

"Not yet," she whispered, harshly. "We need to come up with a strategy. Those two together can be lethal."

"Don't I know it," he muttered back.

"Come on, my friend. We can take them down," Diana said. "You fly high and take out the dangerous one, I'll go low and get Batman."

"Should we be doing this in the middle of the corridor?" J'onn asked, confused. The quartet looked around.

Any approaching pedestrian traffic found convenient detours, even if it meant taking a stairwell or walking the entire perimeter of the station in the opposite direction. A technician who had the foolish tenacity to snoop suddenly retreated when met by four pairs of glowering eyes. No one wanted to get caught in crossfire between these powerful, and volatile, heroes.

"How about we take it to a training room," Diana answered. She threw Batman a wink.

"I'm not touching you after that picture," Batman growled.

Diana pouted. "I'll take a shower then." Her eyebrow rose suggestively. Batman's glower lightened. Shay perked up in curiosity, then groaned in dismay as Green Lantern stomped towards them. He stopped beside J'onn and Diana.

"I'm minding my own business, making preparations for our new lunar stations, and I get this… this…?" He held up his communicator for all to see.

"Looks like he's still talking, too," Diana quipped. Shayera blushed.

John took stock of the situation. "First me, now Superman AND Batman? How many more are you trying to claim?"

Shayera planted her fist rebelliously on her hip. "All of you if I wanted to." She grasped Batman's arm. He placed his hand over hers, his smirk challenging Green Lantern to no end. Shay lifted her chin coquettishly.

"Hey, Di. Look who I got."

 _She's... touching... him!_ J'onn flinched at Diana's indignant thought. "Oh yeah?" Diana grabbed GL's arm and pulled J'onn closer. "I got two."

"But I got yours."

"Do you now?" Diana leaned her head on Green Lantern's shoulder. J'onn wondered about that gleam in her eye and mischievous smile towards Batman. The Martian felt a signal pass between the Amazon Princess and Dark Knight. A flirtatious taunt… a secret understanding…

"Looks like we're outnumbered, Bats. I don't think we can get past them," Shayera said.

"Yes, we can," Batman said. "We're more than enough to take them down." A gust of wind blew in from behind.

"This is great! Why wasn't I in on this? Can I get one, too?" Flash bumped shoulders with Shayera, holding up the damning double kiss selfie. She grabbed his arm.

"We're even! Now, step aside," Shayera demanded.

"Not a chance, Feathers!" Diana shouted back.

"Feathers? Is that the best you got?"

"What else can I call you?

"John, what is this exercise? Are we choosing teams?" J'onn asked.

"This wasn't my idea," Green Lantern answered. "But I know she has something to do with it." He pointed towards Shayera. "Are you collecting for a harem? And you were trying to seduce me last Friday."

Shay gasped. "If I was actually trying, you wouldn't be walking right now!"

Diana whistled. "He would have needed three day recovery time? Not bad, Shay." She squeezed GL's arm. "I thought you had a date with Mari. She had all kinds of interesting plans for you."

'I did," he muttered. "Didn't work out. Something came up that… changed things."

"That's too bad. Then Shay made a counteroffer and you refused? That's some strong will power." Diana patted his arm. John groaned in disappointment.

"Thanks, Di," Shayera said. "Someone's looking a bit tired himself. Good job."

"I know," Diana quipped. She yawned. "I worked hard." She grinned at Batman's smirk.

"Alright, Miss Thang!" Flash crowed. "You got the Ice Man to crack a smile!" He cringed at Batman's glare. He drew closer to Shayera… and her mace. She wound her wing around the Speedster's shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Bats. My little brother, remember?"

"Awww, thanks Shay," Flash said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

"I wasn't going to hurt him," Batman retorted. "However, I do have a question for you." He roughly pulled her closer.

"Hey!" Flash yelled. He tried escaping, but Shay's wings held him tight.

"So, Ms. Hol," Batman began. "Who else knew of my 'enchanting' night with Diana?"

"Oh shit," Shayera muttered. "I told her not to say anything! Ow ow ow ow…" She shifted as he pinched her on the arch of her wing.

"She didn't, not to me anyway," he murmured in her ear. "The breadcrumbs led back to you. Interesting that the only person I told of my evening was also the one on monitor duty when Nightwing requested Oracle to call for a Javelin."

"You wouldn't hurt me. Matchmaker, little sister… feathered stalker… we have something special!" She threw her puppy dog eyes at him. His glower fell away. He hesitated… his grip loosened...

"You're not supposed to touch her there! Let her go!" GL yelled over.

"You want her? Give me that one." Batman pointed at Diana.

"Come and get me," Diana challenged. Batman held up the incriminating evidence of her kissing Superman's cheek. She drew closer to Green Lantern, then pulled J'onn in front of her. She had a strong, and very green, barrier shielding her.

" _Ahem._ " All turned to find Superman leaning against the wall, watching the exchange with gloating amusement. "If all it took to get everyone together was to send out a picture, then I'll need to record kisses from all of you. Remember, League Founders' meeting at fourteen hundred hours. Don't be late."

He gestured at each hero. "Especially if whatever this is escalates. Clean up after yourselves and patch up any holes you make. Use the lemon-scented cleaner if you have to." He tapped Shay's communicator in his hand, a smug smirk planted on his face.

J'onn was having a hard time understanding any of this. His eyes glowed bright...

 _I wonder what else is on here._ Superman's thought broadcasted to all in their group.

 _Don't go snooping around! Damn it, I should have deleted those pictures._ Shayera tried to escape Batman's grasp.

 _What other pictures? Whatcha got there? I'll share mine if you share yours._ Flash tugged at Shay's waist.

 _God, I hope you don't still have that one of me._ Green Lantern turned and reached towards Superman, who swiftly moved the communicator away. His cheeks turned red as Shay smiled.

 _Never leave evidence!_ Batman chastised Hawkgirl. _I thought you knew better._

Wonder Woman bit her bottom lip. _Ah… then you'll want to delete those texts we sent each other earlier. And that picture you took of me this morning. They were quite explicit._

Batman smirked. _Don't worry. They're already encrypted, sent to the cave, and deleted. Only I can see them._

 _Oh, Bats! I have a picture of Di you'd like. I took it last Friday._ Flash tabbed through his own comm unit. He reached over to show Batman. Shay took a peek, too.

 _I thought I told you to delete that, Red,_ Diana mentally growled.

 _I know, but I couldn't!_ Wally whined. _I mean… wow! That look in your eye. I knew Bats would love this one._ Flash pressed a few buttons. Batman confirmed having received the picture.

 _Oh, Diana! I didn't know you had it in you!_ Shay smirked in admiration.

 _Neither did I. I was inspired._ She winked at Batman again. A wave of mutual attraction flowed over the entire group. Each hero gasped at the intensity. Flash fanned himself with his hand.

 _Whoosh! That felt nice,_ Superman commented. _Ah_ , _you do realize_ _J'onn linked us._ _We can hear and feel each other's thoughts._

 _We figured that out already, Clark,_ Bruce droned. All attention turned to the Martian.

 _This is very confusing. I am trying to make sense of all. This is not a teamwork exercise?_

 _No, J'onn. This is us… ah, what is this about?_ Superman asked.

 _This is me getting my communicator back if you don't want my mace shoved up your -_

 _SHAY!_ She shied away from everyone's thoughts.

 _Don't yell at me! I got some stuff that NO one should see. On ALL of us!_

 _Really?_ Each person thought.

 _Uh… yeah._ Shay threw a shit-eating grin. _I'm an investigator. When I get bored, I look us up. We make it into the news quite often. Some things… well, let's just say some of us need to be a bit more discreet._

Wonder Woman quirked her head in curiosity. Flash blushed as bright as his red uniform as Green Lantern closed his eyes in embarrassment. Hawkgirl glanced up at Batman.

 _Ooooh, what I have on you…_

Superman flew off in a blur, tabbing through the communicator. Green Lantern's stasis beam missed him by a millimeter, then chased in hot pursuit. Flash followed, laughing the entire way.

Batman and Wonder Woman squared off against each other. "This is against regulations," he growled.

"Got to break them sometimes," Wonder Woman countered.

"In this case, you're crossing a line," he said, holding up the communicator.

"Oh, I've not only crossed the line, I've erased it. Demolished it." Diana stepped forward aggressively. "What are you going to do about it?" Her eyes dipped lower as she ran her gaze over his body.

"Seems I need to remind you of the rules. You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh," Diana breathed. "You want to teach me a lesson?"

"One you'll never forget."

"Bring it."

"I'm ready to give it."

"And where do you intend to give it to me?"

"We're hashing this out 'our way'. Meet me in Training Room four."

"The lead-lined one?"

"You know it."

"Good. We got some issues to discuss."

"Then clear your schedule. This is going to take a while."

"As long as it doesn't go past lunch. Something tells me I'm going to be famished," Diana said. Batman pressed his lips to a thin line. She grinned, victorious. "First round is mine."

"Get moving," Batman barked.

"Race ya," Diana countered. "First one there gets to name the terms." She ran down the corridor.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that. I know a faster way." Batman turned and walked the opposite direction. He tugged at an access hatch and climbed in. The panel closed, and he was gone.

"Did they forget we were here?" Shayera asked.

"No, they did not," J'onn answered. "They were very aware of our presence. That entire exchange was a coded message."

"Obviously."

J'onn walked over to stand by Shayera. He folded his arms across his chest as he regarded her. "There was nothing incriminating on your communicator."

"Of course there wasn't," she scoffed. "I know better. I keep a few selfies, take pictures of things as I fly, and maybe look up a few beauty tips, but nothing else." She fluffed her auburn hair. "I keep the juicy stuff on a different device."

"A wise precaution," J'onn said. "You used your skills to divert the team's attention away from you."

"Old habits die hard," she quipped. "I bet you have some interesting details on all of us."

"Some information I wish I could unlearn."

"Care to share?"

"I do not scan and talk. Besides," he smiled, "some of the things I know should come to light in their own time."

"I've got to ask," Shay said. She planted her fist on her hip. "How come you didn't call me out about the Thanagarian invasion?"

"You are still punishing yourself for that," he chastised. "I knew about the arrival of your people. It was all you thought about, when you were not daydreaming about John Stewart… and your conflict between him and your betrothed." He paused as she blushed.

"You knew about that, too, huh?"

"I did. I was hoping that your feelings for John would help you resolve your dilemma, but your loyalty to your people was still strong. I know you only wanted was best for all involved."

"But you knew I was being duplicitous. Wasn't that suspicious?"

"In your mind, they were benevolent visitors who wanted to know more about this world before they arrived. They practiced on you what humans call 'plausible deniability'. You could not confess what you did not know. You were as surprised about their actions as we were."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Ah."

"'Ah', what?"

"You are relieved. Your thoughts screamed out 'I'm glad Bruce and Diana forgave me.'"

"I didn't need it," Shayera stated proudly. Then she smiled. "But I appreciate it. I think Diana was giving me lip service when she said it the first time, but now I really believe her. Oil and vinegar. We go great together, but we don't mix."

"You would be surprised how much you two are mixing," J'onn replied. "You were not the only one who admired Green Lantern Stewart."

"Really!" Shayera grinned. "Well, I don't blame her. There's a lot there to admire. She didn't do too bad with Tall, Dark, and Scary. I couldn't help but sneak-a-peak when he walked by."

"The interpersonal admiration on this station is mind boggling. I can see why Superman called this station's drama ' _As the Watchtower Turns_."

Shayera snorted. "Seems Supes has some extra time between crime fighting and writing articles. I need to find out which soap operas he watches. I got into a few during my exile. We can gossip over those."

"I tried watching these stories called 'Reality TV' once. Humans make their relationships unnecessarily complicated."

"High drama brings high ratings. Besides, they're not telepathic like your people. Communicating only with words leaves it open to interpretation. And even if we could read each others minds, would that make it any easier?"

"No, it does not," J'onn admitted. "This entire exchange confused me, and I was reading each person in turn."

"It's amazing we even like each other."

"You like me?" J'onn asked. Shayera closed her eyes, breathed in, and smiled warmly. "Ah, thank you. There was no misunderstanding that thought."

"We're the only ones like us in the League. Us Non-Earthlings need to stick together."

J'onn took her by the arm. "Then come with me."

"Why?"

"I am going to my post at Ops."

"I already did Monitor Duty last Friday!" Shayera whined.

"But I could use your company. It can be incredibly dull on Tuesdays. We can compare our experiences on this strange planet."

"I don't know if I should say some of those things in public."

 _We don't have to speak out loud,_ J'onn thought. "Has your stay here been that complicated?"

"Actually, I like it here," Shay admitted. "Earth has its problems, but for better or worse, it's home."

"Agreed." For the rest of that morning, and into the early afternoon, Martian and Thanagarian silently watched the large monitor screen for any trouble. Human technicians jumped in surprise when Hawkgirl burst out laughing, but couldn't tell what the joke was.

Through their mental conversation, J'onn kept a secret tucked away, hidden within his disciplined mind. One of those complicated human relationships seems to have resolved itself. Or made itself more difficult. He wasn't quite sure yet.

He'd confront them later about it.

* * *

 _Business men – they drink my wine / Plowmen dig my earth / None of them along the line / Know what any of it is worth..._

 _A/N - This story coincides with the events from "Tuesday Morning Breakfast - Epilogue to Baila Conmigo"._


	2. Ch 2 - The Debrief

_SH10151 / This is the serial number of our orbital gun / SH10151 / You better be sure before you leave me for another one / You can hurt me / I can hurt you - 2 Wicky - Hooverphonic_

* * *

" _Before you go off investigating conspiracy theories, look at what is right in front of you. Take a minute, ask questions of the evidence. Who is the suspect? What are they ACTUALLY saying? Many have motivations that come to light only after you've listened to their words… and the meaning underneath them. It's easier to walk a straight line then to do somersaults from building to building. Believe me, I know!" - Chapter 1 - Debriefing the Case_

* * *

 _1400 Hours, Watchtower, Council Room_

"Damn, Diana! I didn't think you could eat that fast," Flash exclaimed. He took a chair at the table.

Diana sat at her customary place near the front. "I missed lunch," she said. "I was really hungry."

"I'd say. Looks like you were trying to keep up with me."

"Oh, gods. I didn't look like that, did I?"

"You would have done Miss Piggy proud." Flash shied away from her glare. "It's only an expression." He considered her. "What were you doing that made you so ravenous?"

"Training," she blurted out. "Ah, you know, practicing my warrior skills."

"Who were you fighting? Superman?"

"No." _ahem._ "Batman."

"Ah hah!" Flash sat back knowingly. "Warrior Training," he said, motioning quotation marks in the air. "Is that what kids are calling it these days? Who won?"

"I did." Both flinched at the deep voice. They watched as Batman entered the Council Room. Diana admired how he strode confidently to his seat. Flash covered his smile - he considered his walk more of a cocky strut. Batman took the chair to Diana's right.

"Did you find time to eat?" Diana asked innocently.

"I grabbed something along the way. I'm fine. You?"

"Ah, yes I did."

"Did she!" Flas crowed. "You should have seen her! You'd think she hadn't eaten for days!"

"Seems like you worked up an appetite during our combat session," Batman said, leaning back smugly. He threw a sidelong glance at Diana. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Where was a honey pot when you need one.

"When the terms say that I can't use super powers, it takes all my strength to hold them back. It took all my energy not to hurt you."

"So that's what that was. And I thought you were letting me win. Even better knowing that I won legitimately."

Diana pressed her lips together to stop from retorting. While she held back her strength, she didn't let him win. But… she didn't mind losing, either. And once he won the first round, each successive bout had her conceding defeat, over… and over… and over again.

"I claim the right to a rematch," she proclaimed. "I name the terms next time."

"If you say so, Princess," the dark hero answered. "I think the results will be the same." He glanced lazily at her. "Pack a lunch." He sighed contently at her muttered string of words. He was becoming familiar with Ancient Greek curses.

Shayera took her seat by Flash as Martian Manhunter sat to her other side. "I don't know what that meant, but I can tell when someone is being cussed out. The inflection of the words are the same no matter where you're from."

"I bet those were the first words you learn when you got here," Flash said.

"Those, and 'I'm hungry', 'where can I relieve myself', and 'get your hands off me before I hurt you." She shrugged at their aghast expressions. "I was only being honest. Everyone wanted to touch my wings. I couldn't believe they would do that without my permission."

"Your first experiences on Earth were about the same as mine," Martian Manhunter said. "Unfortunately, I was incapacitated and could not express myself properly."

Superman strode in with an armful of papers during the conversation. "The first time you communicated with me, it felt like you were saying every curse word in the book, and invented some along the way," he said. He commenced handing out the stapled reports. "I just finished compiling this information, so they might feel a little warm. They're hot off the presses." He rolled his eyes as everyone groaned. "Hey, I'm a reporter! I'm allowed to say that."

"Cornball from Kansas," Flash muttered under his breath. He suddenly felt a stack of paper slapped on his head. Rubbing his noggin, he placed the report primly in front of him.

" _Ahem,_ " Shayera cleared her throat. She tapped the table, then held out her hand. Superman smiled, pulled a communicator out of his belt, and slid it across to her. She grabbed it in a huff. Tabbing through pictures, she let out a surprised laugh.

"That was lacking anything worth reporting, so I helped you out," he said.

"Only a person who could fly could take these angles." Shay continued to scroll through the pictures. "Oh, this one is good!"

"They chased me through most of the Watchtower before I showed them there was nothing there. I recorded their efforts."

"Flash, you look cute here! Green Lantern looks like he's about to clobber you both," Shayera observed. "I'll treasure this forever!"

"Thought you'd like that." Superman handed her a report, then shifted his attention to the door as John walked in while reading a data pad. He looked up in time to see paper handed to him. Snatching it with a glare at the blue-clad hero, he maneuvered to the other side of the table.

"Looks like I'll have to add these extra notes to the report later," Green Lantern said. "I'm cross referencing some of Batman's analyses with what I found on the Moon. There are some interesting correlations going on here."

John sat across from Shayera. Continuing to tab through the data pad, he pointedly ignored her significant glances. She fluffed her wings in disappointment, but relaxed at his subtle smile, though he still didn't look at her.

"That's a good segue to start." Superman pushed a few dials near the door to secure the hatc, then activated the room's recording system. "This meeting is now in session. Does anyone want to say anything before we go through the report?" Superman paused. "Nothing? Good. Let's get to it." He took his seat beside Wonder Woman, completing the powerful circle.

"So, to summarize, Batman began an analysis of a suspicious substance last Wednesday. That evening, he and Wonder Woman witnessed a volatile reaction where it had to be jettisoned out to space. Green Lantern, Flash, and Hawkgirl showed up to assist with the clean up. Then Green Lantern and I towed the container to the Moon to quarantine it from the station. With me so far?"

Superman thumbed through the report as he spoke. He didn't see how various looks were exchanged, some smiling, others shaking their heads in exasperation. "Sure, Supes. That's exactly how it happened," Flash chimed in.

"Alright. Then Batman, Wonder Woman and I discussed the investigation in a closed meeting the next day. Batman set up a series of experiments that would test how to neutralize the component. A suggestion by Diana proved to be the most effective solution so far, but it only slowed the reaction, not stop or prevented it."

"Glad it worked out. Wish I could have done more," Diana said. She felt Batman brush his fingers against her leg. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You gave us our first lead on how to beat this thing. That's more than what we had,'" Batman commented. They exchanged glances.

"Yes, good job Diana," Superman said. He stared at the two for an uncomfortable minute, then refocused on his report. "Then Batman sent Green Lantern Stewart to the Moon Friday night to inspect the containment unit. He found burn marks and deduced that oxygen might be a factor in the substance's activation. He later added those observations to those Hawkgirl gave."

John finally glanced up to find Shayera's bright green gaze staring back at him. "We won't really know that until we reintroduce the container to a breathable atmosphere again," Green Lantern added. "Along with inspection stations on the Moon, I'm adding a laboratory to the mix. I can use some insight from you, Flash. Chemistry is your territory."

"No problem, GL," The Speedster said. "We could use some advice from Batman, too. He had first contact with this stuff, and he designed the containment labs on the station. That is, if you have the time, Bats."

"I will make space in my schedule," Batman said. Each regarded him in surprise. If Batman was willing to help, it must have been important.

"So, any additional thoughts?" Superman asked. "Shayera, you mentioned in the notes that it might take a protein to counteract the reaction. What gave you that idea?"

"Venom and antivenom," Shayera said. "Both have proteins, right? One neutralizes the other, yet they come from the same place. It takes a sample of venom to make the antidote."

"Flash? Does that seem logical to you?" Superman asked.

"It does, but that's only part of the answer. To say that we're trying to make an anti-venom, we'll have to find what makes the venom in the first place. Bats, you said that you found this at a warehouse?"

"Yes. It had been used in a robbery."

"And you picked up both? That was dangerous. I hope you took precautions."

Batman struggled to keep his eyes on Flash, but he could see in his peripheral vision Diana turn towards him in interest. "I used standard protocols when handling evidence. I did not come in direct contact with it." He subtly laid his hands on the table, in full sight of his neighbor. He didn't miss her slight huff and how she folded her arms across her chest as she sat back.

Flash flipped through the report and rested on a particular page. "This says that the effect of the chemical became clear when you introduced organic matter. So... in its primary state, it dissolved flesh, but not metal or synthetic materials. Then in its secondary state it melted through glass and steel after more organic material was added." He scratched his covered head. "That means something had to have neutralized the secondary substance in order for you to have carried it."

"I thought the same thing," Diana murmured. She threw a sidelong glance at Batman. He pursed his lips together to a thin line.

"What do you think, Flash?" Superman asked.

"This shit's evil," he responded. He looked up in chagrin. "I mean...it'll take more tests to find out how this stuff works. We don't have many samples left to experiment with."

"We might have access to more," Batman said. "Storage tanks were discovered while patrolling Gotham. Green Lantern Jordon picked them up and transported them to the Moon. I didn't want them brought here."

"I saw him later on the station," John said. "He said he spoke with Nightwing that night. Young man seemed skittish until he was able to climb to the rooftops."

"Good. He was paying attention," Batman muttered. "I briefed Nightwing on the investigation. He's aware of what we're looking for."

"What are we looking for?" Martian Manhunter asked. "We have evidence of a crime, but we have no suspect. We know what it can do, but we don't know where it came from. And how do we know that the tanks contain anything volatile?" His head suddenly turned towards Wonder Woman.

Diana turned to a random page of the report. She looked up to find J'onn staring at her. "What? I don't know anything about those."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You had a spike of recognition when we mentioned the tanks."

"Oh, possibly something I read…heard about..."

"You did," Batman answered. "Nightwing told us about those before he went out on patrol. He thinks they have something to do with an altercation between Gotham City PD and a rogue team of ex-cons disguised as SWAT officers."

Diana perked up in understanding… and relief. "Oh yes! That's where I heard it from. He said they launched gas that caused flesh to dissolve in a matter of seconds."

"Were any civilians hurt?" Superman asked.

"No," Batman said. "The only victims were the ex-cons themselves."

"How was he able to fight off so many on his own?"

"Nightwing had some… timely reinforcements," Diana said.

"Who?"

"A transfer from Blüdhaven," Batman said. Diana turned to another page of the report. "She rallied the officers, helped take down the enemy, and rescued civilians."

"This person sounds impressive," J'onn said. He continued to look at Diana. "She seems to have had some tactical field knowledge."

"She was skilled," Batman said. The Martian shifted his gaze to him. "Do you have something to add?"

"Not at the moment," J'onn said. "I am still… analyzing the information."

"She must have been one of the officers from Nightwing's precinct," Superman said. "J'onn, you work with Batman to create a psychological profile for the mind behind this," he added. "Was there any evidence left after the battle?"

"All bodies were incinerated before we could get autopsies. Those tracks were covered," Batman said. "However, we're analyzing technology found at the scene."

"This sounded like a League-level battle," Green Lantern said. "Why didn't you call us?"

"You know he wasn't going to do that," Flash said. "'No Metas allowed.' Diana's the only one he might let do anything, and they were 'busy'."

"Why didn't you assist Nightwing?" Superman asked. He looked to Diana.

"I respected Batman's wish that no meta be involved. I couldn't just fly in and take them out."

"I would have,' Hawkgirl said. "He's not the boss of me, nor you."

"No, he's not," Diana said. "But Gotham is his territory, and I understand that he has a way of doing things. Nightwing and his reinforcements had it handled. They nullified the threat and innocent bystanders were saved."

"And what were YOU doing at that time, Batman?" Green Lantern asked. "You're not the type to let someone else protect your city."

"What do you think I was doing?" he countered. A sly smirk crossed his lips.

John put up a hand. "Let's not go there."

"He let the only person he trusts watch over Gotham while he spent time with Diana," Superman said bluntly. "I'm glad Nightwing was able to handle the situation. You trained him well."

Batman sat up straighter in pride. "He continued to gather data on the incident and started the report the night after. That will be ready in time for the next meeting."

"You should bring him with you. We can hear his report first hand," Superman suggested. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've seen him. I'd like to talk to him a bit."

"And give you an opportunity to recruit him to Metropolis? No."

"I wasn't going to…"

"Yes, you were. It's not the first time you tried. Just because he took your idea for his code name doesn't mean he's your protege. Get your own."

"But I need boots on the ground! I can't be everywhere at once, even at my speed. He'd like it in Metropolis. It's cleaner."

"If Nightwing transfers anywhere, it's back to Gotham."

"You can't tell him what to do anymore. He's all grown up now…"

"How about he be given the option," Diana said. She leaned forward to block their argument. "He can give us his insights, then you three can hash this out. Let him speak for himself. "

"Back me up, Princess," Batman whispered harshly.

"I'm advocating for him to make up his own mind," she answered, roughly. "You two will drive him crazy, then he'll never leave Blüdhaven!"

"I'll ask him to come," Flash said. "It would be nice to see my old buddy. Hang out, shoot the breeze… make some bets." His toothy grin shone way too brightly.

"I don't know what you two are arguing about," Green Lantern said. "If Nightwing makes any kind of transfer, it's to the Green Lantern Corps."

"Excuse me?" Batman and Superman exclaimed.

"The young man is talented! He's already in law enforcement, a skilled warrior, very personable, and he has an iron will to have worked with you, Bats. He would make the perfect Lantern."

"There's no guarantee that a ring will accept him," Shayera commented.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," John answered.

"If Nightwing really had wings, he'd make a great captain in the Thanagarian militia," Shay said. "Though, I think he's best suited for the League. He's definitely a team player, and has shown he can lead when necessary. There are many on the station who wouldn't mind the view." She turned to Wonder Woman. "If he was a woman, I bet Diana would make him an Amazon"

"Oh, there are ways around that," Diana said coyly. She threw a sidelong glance at Batman. He growled under his breath.

"Why is everyone trying to steal my protege?" Batman asked.

"Because you did a good job training him, and he has skills of his own" Manhunter said. "Do not worry. I am not interested in acquiring a partner."

"All of you can stay away from Nightwing," Batman said. "He has a city of his own to watch after. He doesn't need to take on your responsibilities, too."

"Oh… like how he covered you this past weekend?" Diana whispered.

"You're not helping."

"Be nice to him and he'll be there whenever you want," she countered. She spoke louder. "I think Nightwing's insights will be valuable for this investigation. Any attempts to poach him will have to happen on your own time." Batman nodded at this compromise.

"Sure," Superman said. "So… How's Robin?"

"Stop," Batman grunted.

"Just kidding! Besides, he needs to grow up some. Get a bit more training…"

"I'll be overseeing that, and all of you can stay away," Batman said. He could feel Diana staring at him. He turned to see her slight smile. "You can help."

"Thank you."

"Someone's playing favorites," Flash muttered under his breath. Diana sat up straighter, as if saying _damned right!_

"In the meantime," Superman said, "this investigation is our priority unless more urgent emergencies come through. What do our schedules look like?"

"I'm pulling double duty at Ops this week, so I can study the analyses at the same time," Flash said. He laid his head wearily in his hand.

"Same here," Green Lantern said. "Guess I'll use that time to look over the intel and give my insight."

"I already did mine, so you fellas have fun!" Hawkgirl sat back in her chair in satisfaction.

"Until it's your turn again," John said. Shayera slouched in disappointment.

"How is it that you got double duty?" Superman asked.

"I gave it to them," Batman said. "They're paying off a debt they owed."

"You all must have really messed up." Three groans answered.

Superman looked around the table. "For now, read the report, pass on more thoughts. GL, let us know if you need anything to get the lunar lab and weight stations operational. Flash, do your chem thing. Anything else?" Several heads shook wearily. "Contact me the moment you think you've figured something out. End recording, meeting adjourned."

Chairs scraped away from the table as heroes stretched. "Come on, Shay. I need a drink," Flash said.

"Good idea. I'll make you some mango iced tea. You'll like it." The two exited the room, Green Lantern trailing behind. He tapped on the datapad again, but followed them towards the cafeteria.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask more questions about the investigation. Batman and Diana, can you stay for a few minutes?" J'onn asked.

"Of course," Diana answered. She sat back down. Batman hesitated, then copied.

"Let me know if you have any more insights. I want to get a handle on this fast." Superman nodded to the trio, then left. They waited until the hatch had fully closed.

"So, what do you want to know?" Diana asked. Batman sat silently, staring at the Martian.

"This 'timely reinforcements'..." J'onn began, slowly.

"Yes?"

"Should she be called Nightgale or Mrs. Wayne?" J'onn shifted his attention to Batman. "Stop thinking about engulfing me in flame. That won't change the fact that I know." He gasped. "What in blazes is Greek Fire?"

"Stop it, Bruce," Diana droned. "That's not even Greek. Be nice. Leave him alone."

"Damn," Batman grunted.

She reached over and squeezed her husband's hand. "Were we that obvious?"

J'onn relaxed from his guarded stance. "To everyone else? No. They are amused, delighted, and slightly worried over you, but they do not know about your marriage."

"You read our minds," Batman accused.

"I didn't need to," J'onn chastised. "As much as you tried to hide it, your emotions are very close to the surface." He sat down, then considered the couple. "Should I be adding prenatal examinations to my medical duties?"

Diana closed her eyes and sighed. "J'onn, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? Because all this happened so suddenly…"

"That's not the reason we got married like this. There is no baby."

"Told you someone would think that," Bruce murmured. She shook her head.

"That is a shame," J'onn said. "I am sensing that a child would be welcome." He also felt that he better change the subject before they started a conversation they weren't ready for. "I thought courting rituals lasted longer among humans, unless your union was arranged."

"Depends on what your definition of 'courting' is," Bruce said. "In my culture, we dove straight in. According to Diana's traditions…"

"We've been courting ever since the first time we threw each other across a training room," she said, grinning.

"I won that fight," Bruce said.

"And I won the one after that. Yet we kept coming back for more." She nudged him on the arm. He pushed back. "What gave us away?"

"I was not sure at first, but it was the sense of happiness from Batman." J'onn leaned towards the masked vigilante. "Your spirit has been soaring since I saw you in the corridor. I have never felt such lightness from you."

"And what was it you kept saying this morning?" Diana asked, accusingly. "'J'onn's going to know something's up' you said. 'Keep your thought's hidden' you said. And here you are, beaming!"

"Guess I have to turn down the wattage," Bruce groaned.

"If you are trying to keep this secret, you both do," J'onn admonished. "Diana, you're showing me what humans call 'glowing'. I thought it had something to do with bioluminescence. Now I see that it has nothing to do with actual light. Being with him has made you giddy."

Diana flashed a smile that had Bruce blushing underneath the cowl. "That just shows that I'm in love with him. That doesn't say anything about being married. What else gave us away?"

"When Flash call Diana 'Miss Thang', Bruce thought 'no, Mrs. Wayne.' I am aware of the tradition of a woman changing her name when she marries. I figured you would be against that."

"A gift for what I feel for him," Diana murmured.

Bruce threw her a pleased smirk. "You should hear the title I received." He thought the words towards the Martian.

J'onn leaned back in surprise. "A lengthy designation indeed! As you humans say, good luck with that."

"Yeah," Bruce sighed.

"It's not that bad." Diana laid her head on Batman's shoulder. "What else? You knew that we were covering up details on the battle," she said.

J'onn nodded. "I felt a spike in your stress levels when anything was mentioned about your weekend and the battle. When Superman asked about Nightwing's reinforcements, you thought 'Me. Nightgale'. Another nice name."

"Thanks. Tim gave it to me."

"A smart boy." J'onn smiled. "That means he is your son?"

"Yes," Diana said.

"You are pleased by that."

"Very much."

"You are, too, Bruce," J'onn said. Only a slight tip of Batman's lips answered. It was enough. "That is why you are willing to let Diana help train him."

"He loves her as much as I do. She can reach him in ways I can't."

J'onn nodded. "I am happy that you were finally able to bridge that gap and tell her your feelings."

"More like she flew over a canyon and carried me to the other side," Bruce quipped.

"Yes, but you went willingly," J'onn answered. "And you did it with a clear head." _A surge of guilt… a mischievous thought… a shiver of excitement…_ "We talked about that," he admonished.

"I wasn't drunk! I just loosened up. The alcohol came later."

"I'm surprised it was involved at all." _Pause_ "You may want to slow down next time. Some of your memories are blurry."

"Her fault," Bruce said, pointing at Diana.

"Yep, I did that," she agreed. She paused, then looked down at the table. "You're probably wondering why we're keeping this a secret."

"In a way," J'onn said. "We are your friends, we want to share your happiness, but I also understand why you want to keep this to yourselves. At the moment, I have to agree with you."

"Why?" Both asked at the same time.

"You are correct in wanting to give people time to get used to your courtship. While your marriage is your business, that information could endanger the League. This could prove to be a complication."

"How is us being together a complication?" Diana asked.

"Got some time? I could make a list," Bruce answered.

"No more lists for you," she quipped back.

"You like my lists." He leaned back in his chair. "Let's list how all of this is unraveling right as we speak."

"Bruce is correct," J'onn said. "In the immediate sense, your personal lives can bleed into League business that requires detached objectivity. We already have to work on our trust issues as a team. Knowing that you are married will have us second guessing your motivations on missions."

"Our marriage will not be a problem. It will not interfere with our duties," Diana stated imperiously.

"You say that as if you are trying to convince yourself," J'onn admonished. "I am sensing this has already been an issue during your battle this past weekend."

"And a huge factor on why this happened so quickly in the first place," Bruce said.

"So you admit that you were actually there. I could feel your deception when Green Lantern asked about your whereabouts. That is how both you and Diana came to be on the battlefield. But that would not have happened had it been someone else acting as your reinforcements."

"I have no regrets with how it turned out," Bruce said.

"That is clear, but any one of us would have gone in, taken care of the problem, and left. This escalated from a public disturbance to a personal matter."

"I would have made it personal if any of you had been victim to this villain's manipulations," Diana said. She regretted the words immediately after she said them.

"So, there is a suspect," J'onn said. "Why did you not mention this before?"

"Because bringing her up would have uncovered more problems than we wanted to divulge," Bruce said.

"This is information we can use to capture this person and bring her to justice. What was more important than that?"

"We're already tracking her down, but the fewer involved, the better."

"That did not answer my question, and you're being deceptive on purpose," J'onn admonished. "What happened that you do not want to reveal?"

Diana sighed loudly. "She infiltrated Gotham airwaves and took them under control, rendering all communications useless. Then she tagged onto Batman's secure line and threatened his life. I went out to back up him and Nightwing."

"How would that have been a problem? Seeing Batman and Wonder Woman together would have scared her off…"

"Because I wasn't Wonder Woman," Diana said. She covered her eyes with her hand. "I lost my powers. No flight, no super strength. I had to find another way, so I made a new identity and fought with them."

J'onn stared at them. "Let me read your mind. I want to know exactly what happened." Diana shook her head. "I will stay away from your personal business, but I need to understand more about this situation. Please."

J'onn waited, feeling Diana's hesitation. Bruce reached over and wrapped his arm around her. "I will make you regret doing this without her permission."

"I have no doubt about that. No need for the hostility, I only want to help."

"It's okay, my love," Diana said. "I'm not afraid of what he knows about us. I'm just embarrassed about losing my powers. I felt… weak."

"You rose to the challenge and saved lives, including mine," Bruce said. "You were as strong as I've ever saw you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not really, but I'll do it anyway. What about you? You were a part of what happened. Are you okay with it?"

"I'd rather keep some of that to ourselves, but we still need to know what happened to you, and if there are any lingering effects."

"It might be hard separating everything. I'm sure we can trust him."

"Then I want to be linked, too. Make sure you're okay."

J'onn watched their interaction with interest. They discussed the matter calmly, and with the other in mind. For such opinionated people, they were trying to balance their needs… though there was the inevitable tone of snark thrown in. While they continued to deliberate, the Martian observed more than their conversation.

Doing the mental equivalent of squinting, J'onn let the specifics of their words and thoughts blur. He pushed his telepathic senses outward, surrounding them like a halo. Sound muffled and colors blended.

His discovery almost had him sighing in contentment. A wave of love, support, and mutual concern passed between them in an infinite blue-hued loop. When one voiced a thought, the other sent out comfort. That was received and rewarded with a touch of gratitude. There was an underlying current of fear, but that was tapped down by the knowledge that they were there for each other.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" J'onn refocused his attention to the couple. Bruce and Diana looked back at him, their hands joined on the table. He couldn't hide his approval if he wanted to.

"I exercised one of the first telepathic senses my people develop. Before we can talk, we reach out for the familial connections we forge when we are born. When we are scared, want comfort, or need encouragement, we look for the bonds we make between our parents and community.

"This is reinforced through our lives to the point of becoming instinct. When two bond, it takes some times for those energies to fuse. But when they do, they make a… color of their own. Then that forges a new bond for the next family… then the next, then the generation after that. The colors form what you call a rainbow."

"What color were we?" Diana asked.

"Blue… like the color of your eyes."

"Mine or his?"

"Both," J'onn said. "I can link us together, but I can also give you control of what we see. You do not have to reveal everything if you don't want to."

Diana nodded, then closed her eyes. "Where should I start?"

"When did you realize you lost your powers?" Images flashed through their minds. _Excited breathing… soft caresses… passionate gasps…_ All three broke out of the link with a start.

"Sorry," Diana said. "You said to think about when I lost my powers. I realized it while we were… ah… busy."

"I couldn't tell until later," Batman said. "You were amazing that night."

"I was compensating. Guess I over did it."

"I'm not complaining. Keep doing what you're doing."

J'onn shook his head to clear out the heated thoughts. "Bruce mentioned something happened to you the night of the crime, and he was concerned about some lingering effects. Let's explore that," he said.

Diana nodded and closed her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mind to the memory...

A _figure walk through a dark alley. Dress head to toe in black, a SWAT vest covering her chest, and a black mask shading her eyes, Diana realized she was looking at herself as Nightgale. Already that persona felt like another being. Nightgale approached a large creature with a lion head, goat head protruding from its back, and a serpentine tail. Diana wanted to scream for her to get away, but couldn't move... couldn't talk..._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, discovering Batman had followed her. "I'm not leaving your side. Except this or you'll have two angry creatures to contend with." Diana opened her mouth to retort, then felt warm breath upon her face. She turned to find Chimera looming overhead. Confused, she looked down to find herself dressed in the black uniform._

 _"DAEMON."_

 _"No," Diana gasped. She searched her waist. Where was her lasso? Her hand found a mask instead of a tiara near her brow._

 _"EUDAEMON." Batman stepped in front of her. Nightgale moved him out of the way. She knew what was coming next and was powerless to stop it._

 _"ANAGENISES." Her eyes darted around the alley. Robin... Nightwing... they weren't there this time. Who was going to hold Batman back?_

 _"Move away, my love," Diana pleaded. "I can't stop what's about to happen."_

 _"You're leading on this one, Officer Wayne. I'm following you."_

 _She pushed him as hard as she could. He flew farther than intended and disappeared into the darkness. She inspected her gloved hands in surprise. She still had her super strength. She pulled the fabric from her wrists. Her bracelets were still there._

 _"KATHAROS."_

 _Nightgale felt a large intake of breath. She steeled herself, ready for it. She wished she could see Batman one more time, though hopefully he couldn't see her. He shouldn't have to live through this again._

 _Flashes of light seared into Diana's brain. She shook her head to dissipate the visions, but they stayed. She saw a figure dressed in a long grey robe, standing tall and straight, holding a torch. A three-faced mask covered her face._

 _The head turned to the left, revealing a lion's head, a snarl on its open mouth. Teeth sharp and deadly threatened to devour her. Dead eyes stared back._

 _Light shot from the orifices. A line of fire flew towards her. Diana braced herself and crossed her arms in front of her her chest. Just as the blaze surrounded her, she had one thought._

 _"Not again."_

* * *

 _But you and I we've been through that / And this is not our fate / So let us not talk falsely now / The hour's getting late..._


	3. Ch 3 - Counter Offers

_Invisible sun, a star lit in the dark / Invisible sun, a shadow upon the stars / Invisible sun, shining where there's no path / Invisible sun, rubbing out question marks -_ Invisible Sun -The Prodigy

* * *

 _"_ _I know you love me, and feel very loyal to Themyscira. But you have drawn a line and dared anyone to cross it. There will be dire consequences if they do. There is no going back now. Stand firm, retreat from no one, for gods' sake try talking first, but attack when there is no other recourse." - Chapter 3: Offers - Debriefing the Case_

* * *

Bruce felt as if he was falling rapidly into darkness and had the sudden intuition that he had been thrown out of Diana's memories. Gasping in surprise, he woke to find J'onn struggling to concentrate. To his concern, Diana stayed deathly still.

Then Diana opened her eyes. Slowly, she rose from her seat and loomed over Batman. He stood swiftly and backed away as a growl rumbled from her throat, her eyes staring intently at him.

"Diana," he said, cautiously reaching for her. "What's wrong?" He retreated from her aggressive step forward.

"That's not Diana," J'onn said. "Something's taken over her body and pushed her psyche out of the way. It sees you has its prey."

"But if this isn't Diana, what happened to her?" Batman moved backwards as she stalked towards him.

"Diana's remembering an incident. I see… a dark alley. There are buildings around her...she's surrounded by fire." J'onn gasped. _"Daemon. Eudeamon. Anagenesis. Katharos."_

"Shit, that was the scene of the crime. If Diana's reliving that…" Batman took a deep breath. _If she's reliving that, then she's not alone._ She had addressed a creature with respect, and it had listened. Without knowing exactly what he did, he motioned Hestia's Blessing towards her.

"Chimera…"

" _Khimaira_ ," Diana interrupted. He flinched - it was her voice, but harsher. Meaner.

"Khimaira," he acknowledged. "You are here to protect…" He searched for the word. "Hades' daughter. _Kori_?"

" _Anthanatos Ánassa. Emos_." The creature in Diana's body tapped her chest.

"I don't understand", Batman said. "J'onn, can you translate what she's saying?" The Martian nodded, then his eyes glowed brighter.

" _Anthanatos Ánassa. Emos_." Diana repeated. "Immortal queen… mine." She tapped her chest again.

Bruce bristled at the clear gesture of ownership. "No, she's mine."

" _Méketi._ " She glared back. "Not anymore."

"Now and always, monster. I will fight for her if I have to." He nearly cringed at the pure aggression in his wife's eyes. She looked at him as if he were an enemy to destroy.

"Try it," she challenged back.

"'Anything worth having is worth fighting for'," he growled back. "I need to get past Khimaira and talk to Diana. Let me see what she sees."

"I don't know if I can help you do that," J'onn grounded out. "Diana believes in that flame so much, I can feel its heat. It is hard enough holding on to her consciousness like this. Any closer, and my mind will shut down."

"Access my memories. I was in that alley, too. She pushed me away from the flame." He grimaced in anger and shame. "I was no where near her. Put me there." He spoke with such force, J'onn could only comply.

Bruce felt his consciousness merge and let out a gasp. The blaze took up his entire field of vision. It was as he remembered - a ferocious inferno surrounded Diana. She stood in the middle, her arms stretched out to the side, her bracelets glowing. Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration.

This time, he was not lying on the ground, watching in horror as the woman he loved fought the flame. No arms were holding him back, no matter how much they cared for him. He wasn't going to be helpless again. Bruce ignored the searing heat as best he could.

Yet as he stepped into the circle, his progression was blocked. He tried to move forward, but to no avail. She was so close! If only she could see him, pull him the rest of the way…

"Diana! I need your help. Open your eyes!"

"You're here?" Diana's voice rang with hope. "I pushed you away and you disappeared. You came back?"

"Of course I did. You're not allowed to go anywhere without me. Remember, I'm following you, Officer Wayne."

"But… I have to keep the flame at bay. If I don't, it could destroy the city. You...Tim… Dick and Alfred..." Her smile fell. "Leave this place. I must do this alone."

"Let's not start this argument. I'll use every excuse I know to fight for you. I already have a list ready to go. You want to hear issue number one?"

Diana snorted derisively, then smiled despite her stress. "You would use my words against me at a time like this."

"Gotta use what I have." Bruce closed his eyes, then took another breath. "Gotham is okay, Diana. You're on the Watchtower. This is in your mind. Khimaira took over your body."

"She… she did? But I can feel the heat, smell the air. How could she have..."

"The mind is more powerful than the body. Because you believe what you're feeling, it's giving her control over you. You have to fight her influence. Open your eyes."

"I can't," she whispered. "If I do, Khimaira will take over completely. I must fight her, but she's not backing down."

"She's testing to see how far she can push you. You are the Alpha, you're the one in control."

"Then I must do this by myself. Show that I'm strong. I can't let you help me."

"I'm not here to help you," Bruce said. Diana groaned in exasperation. "I'm here because I want to be. You're not the only one that needs to feel strong." He paused, then took a determined breath. "I was helpless last time this happened. I hated that feeling. I HAVE to be with you… no matter what."

Diana found confidence in his grounded voice. She opened her eyes slowly. Tears fell down her cheeks, caused by the searing heat. She strained to see past the flames, towards his reaching hand. Then she let out a relieved laugh.

With fire billowing around him, Batman emerged from the light, his cape snapping in the wind. As she reached towards him, she noticed her arm was bare and her bracelets unhindered. A quick glance down found a golden war girdle, eagle breastplate, lasso at her hip, and red boots to her knees. She didn't need to touch her brow to know a tiara laid there.

Yet the black stretch pants stayed. Hmmm… she kind of liked that.

Diana grabbed Batman's hand and pulled him closer. She wound her arms around his waist, he draped his cape around her shoulders. They were surrounded by a shroud of durable, Kevlar protection.

The flame flared outward to encompass both figures. It did not touch them.

"Here me, Khimaira!" Diana called out. "You will submit to my command! You have not learned to control your power. You will destroy that which you had been charged to protect. Let me guide you. Release your hold!"

The fire growled around them. " _You enslave yourself to this mortal man. He holds you as if you were his property. You are not worthy of my loyalty._ "

Diana suddenly pushed away from Batman's embrace, but held his hand. "I am no man's slave. Do you not know who you are talking to?" She turned towards the flame, tall and proud. "I am Her Royal Highness Diana Wayne, daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Lord Hades, Champion of Themyscira, Wonder Woman of the Justice League, and Future Queen of the Amazons! This is my chosen husband, equal to me. However, you are crossing a line. Don't get it confused. YOU serve ME!"

" _This mortal? Equal?"_

"Yes, my husband, who will be a king when I am queen. You will serve us both. Yield to our rule."

Khimaira regarded this dark, demonically dressed person. He stood close, ready to assist. She should have seen this as a weakness, that a demigod received help from a mortal. But instead, they found strength in each other.

And together, they faced Hellfire.

Khimaira purred. This was a familiar pairing, yet different. The couple she knew were in discord, which caused chaos to their vast kingdom. They could have ruled all of Gaia if they worked together, but instead they argued over faults, grievances, and ill-will. Perhaps this was a pair worth following instead...

The flame descended, winding around them like a lariat of light. The bright glare dimmed to a soft glow. Diana felt Bruce's arms encircle her waist from behind. She leaned back, grasping his forearms to pull him closer. Both sighed a breath of relief...

The line of fire flared and attacked. It blasted through Wonder Woman's chest between her armor's eagle wings, exited her back, and entered Batman through the black bat symbol. They gasped in pain.

This was going to be their last breath. Their bodies were going to explode. They held each other tighter. If they were going to die, let it be in each other's arms…

A red dragon appeared, coiled in strike position. It rammed through Batman's back and emerged from Diana's body, holding a serpentine tail in his jaws. He violently shook his head, pulling a feline monster away. A goat head bleated in dismay, a lion head snarled.

A chaotic clash of color and noise assaulted Khimaira. She shied away from this unknown presence. Louder and harsher, the projection attacked. The creature retreated, unable to identify this foreign thing. It was strange, unknown...alien…

The chimera roared in challenge. The dragon hissed back. Creatures surged forward, flame hitting a wyvern body as fangs clamped down around a furred neck. The dragon pulled the chimera away from the two vulnerable, human figures.

Gathering her wits, Khimaira shook off ensnaring jaws and returned fire. The dragon's bellow sounded like a man's scream. A tail whipped around and slammed into an open, fanged maw. Claws raked down a long, scaled body.

Two lines shot through the air. A black cable wound around the dragon's neck, pulling it down. He resisted, but was unable to see what had attacked. His eyes burned…

"J'onn, stop fighting me!" Batman's voice broke through the pain and the dragon did as ordered, descending to the ground and curling into a ball. A cool, dark cape sheltered him.

A golden line wrapped around Khimaira's head. She thrashed against the binding, then roared when it was yanked again. She pulled with the full strength of a tempest-born elemental.

Diana strained to keep the creature under control. Her muscles ached and her chest burned. Planting her feet firmly, she anchored her body for more resistance. _Need… to find… a way to subdue her._

A red point of light shone from the corner of her eye. It grew, expanding in a circular pattern. _That's where Khimaira came from,_ she thought. _If only she could get it back there, away from… where is this? My mind? Gotham? Here?_

The haze cleared, revealing a vast landscape. Diana felt the same sense of recognition the last time she saw it. Vaulted rock cavern, demons flying in red air, a fortress carved in stone. The sudden memory nearly made her gasp.

"Tartarus," Diana said out loud. A tug on her lasso brought her out of her musings. Khimaira shied away from the gateway, pulling her captor with her. Her growl held an edge of fear. _She doesn't want to go back_ , she thought. _But she can't stay here if she doesn't obey._

As both divine creatures regarded the red gate, a heavily armored figure approached from the other side. It walked confidently, arrogantly. A frayed cape waved behind it, and a helmet with long, curved horns covered its head. As it drew closer, Diana could tell that it would tower over her by many hand lengths.

She knew who this was. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him. She wasn't concerned. He was trapped there, damned to dwell in the underworld for all eternity…

Hades stepped through the gate as easily as any doorway. He looked around the landscape as if seeing a cowering chimera, an injured dragon, and two costumed superheroes were nothing out of the ordinary. Taking off his helmet, he took a deep, luxurious breath, then exhaled with a gusty sigh.

"Black ground, dreary lights…" Hades ran a gloved hand through his dark, flowing hair. He sniffed the alley's air. "Questionable hygiene from the area population. Kind of feels like home."

"What are you doing here, Hades?" Diana asked abruptly. "How are you able to escape your prison?"

"Prison? I'd rather think of it as house arrest. But I haven't really escaped. This is all in your head. Everything you see you've seen before, your memories are creating our surroundings." Hades wrinkled his nose. "Does it always smell like garbage here?"

"Don't judge the city by this particular alley," Diana said. "Gotham is more than the streets it's built upon."

"You're the one remembering the stench of human pollution. And you honor this place as if it were Themyscira. Interesting," Hades said. "I was expecting to see the paradise I remember, not this…" He glanced over her shoulder. "Perhaps he's the reason." He threw a pointed look at Batman.

"Themyscira will always hold a special place in my heart," Diana countered, "but Gotham is my home, too."

"Which is why this conversation is happening here, not the island of your ancestors."

"I don't understand."

"You don't, do you?" Hades regarded his daughter in amusement. "Your mother hasn't spoken of our latest encounter, has she?"

"She mentioned a journey that she took through the God Realms." Diana hesitated. "She did not say anything about you."

"Hasn't she? I'm sure I felt her ask me for a favor." Hades strode around the alley, contemplating the others with curiosity. He paused and regarded Batman. _"As many of your loved ones reside in his realm, may Hades continue to bring wealth to this household. While his mission is dark, it is necessary - as yours is, too. You have paid a high price, and your loss is his gain. He owes you._

 _"_ I think that is the first time anyone has used my name in a Bond Blessing. It was an odd, but… welcome feeling. I'm touched," Hades said. "Don't you think it strange that your mother would call upon me during a celebration to honor your marriage? I'm not the best example of fidelity."

"As unusual as it was, you know why she did it," Diana countered.

"Yes, and you finally acknowledged me in your lineage when calling Khimaira to heel. That is what caught my attention and brought me here. And I have to admit, I wanted to meet the extraordinary man who captured my Amazon daughter's heart. I know so much about him, yet I never had the pleasure of seeing him. So far," Hades inspected Batman from cowled head to fortified boots, then glanced down at his own armor and horned helmet. "Not bad."

"We're not here for your approval," Batman said. "Say your peace so we may leave."

"To the point. I respect that, but we have some business to attend to. " Hades pointed at Batman. "' _I. Owe. You.'_ Hippolyta overstepped her bounds, but she is right. I do owe you, but not in the ways you think."

"I want nothing from you," Batman growled.

"No? Wouldn't you ask for your parents back if it was within my power?" Hades toed the asphalt under his foot. "This is where they died, it's what anchors you to this city, this… memory. Wouldn't you want to… I don't know… take the bullets for them? You might survive. Come on, I know you would."

"I will not play your games," Batman's lips turned down to a frown, "nor will I partake of your fruit. I know what happens to those who do."

"WISE CHOICE, SON-IN-LAW!" a feminine voice called from the red cavern.

"Stay over there, Sephie! Go play with your new pet," Hades answered, rolling his eyes. He glanced conspiringly at Batman. "Persephone acknowledged our bond by calling you 'son-in-law'. You know how hard it is to get her to call me 'husband'?"

"When you violently kidnap her and force her to marry you, I don't blame her."

"Kidnap her? Yes, I'll admit I did that. Force her to marry me...mmmm, that's still up for debate. We both know how to get what we want, even if it's to someone else's detriment.

And yet…" Hades looked back towards the gate, "our existence is so intertwined, you can't tell one of our stories without telling the other's."

Hades turned his attention back towards Batman. "You promised to love my daughter, knowing it would bind her to you forever. Who did you do that for? Her or you?"

"So you're suddenly playing the concerned father?" Batman asked. He folded his arms across his chest. "I will not cower in order to win her hand. She's already mine."

"I have much to make up for," Hades answered. "And considering how old she is, that's a lot of time." He took a menacing step towards the mortal hero. "But this goes beyond a parent's need to intimidate a suitor, and you've become a part of something much larger than the city you protect."

The dragon uncoiled and darted in front of his friend. It growled, the warning clear in the threatening sound. The god paused, abruptly but calm.

"Ah, so the alien decides to speak up," Hades murmured. He approached the dragon. "My daughter and her husband wouldn't be together in her mind if it wasn't for you. I thought I would be having this talk alone. An interesting development… an unexpected element…" J'onn lunged forward. Hades took a step back. "A magnificent specimen. Perhaps if you mated with Khimaira, we would see a new creature added to the menagerie."

Diana wedged herself between them. "J'onn would only be reacting this way if he sensed a falsehood from you. You're trying to force my husband into some sort of alpha male nonsense. I chose him. If you have a problem with that, you take it up with me."

"Why do you automatically think the worst of me?" Hades asked. "No, don't answer that. Rhetorical question. I deserve my reputation, I worked hard at it." He spread his hands in an open manner.

"Everyone fears me because they know I see them for who they really are. I've heard every excuse, every regret, all their joys and pains as they beg for another chance. Judgments are rendered from their deeds, not their potential. They lost that when they died.

"Nothing surprised me anymore, until I became aware of you," Hades continued, leaning closer to Diana. "I'm discovering the joys of having a legacy. Seeing you, my dear, gives me hope. That I might have finally created something good." He gave Batman a side eye. "And I intend to watch after it."

"My mother had more to do with my upbringing than you," Diana retorted. "She's the one who taught me my heritage, and how the Amazon mission of peace and love will bring light into the world..."

"Yes, but as the black hole cannot be seen without rays of light orbiting the abyss before they are devoured, so is the fate of that mission without knowing how it can damage the souls you are trying to protect."

"You speak in riddles. Talk plainly if you have anything important to say."

"No," he said. "I'm going to let you ponder that for a while. Perhaps my wisdom can give you some insight beyond your gilded upbringing. I want to see if you can figure it out yourself."

"If that's all you have, then get out of my head!"

Hades paced around Diana. "But I still have questions. I know of the trials your mother went through, and what she had to do to get your powers back. But during that time, you got a taste of mortality. How did you find it?"

"That's none of your business."

"But it is. You were willing to be mortal, by choice, which put you closer to my kingdom. Did you really understand what that meant?"

"It only meant that I would have a short amount of time to live on my own terms."

"But you don't have that problem now. You have all the time in the world." Hades inclined his head towards Batman. "He doesn't."

Diana's proud posture fell. "I know. And when he dies, I will have to live without him for the rest of eternity." She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a wave of sympathy cross Hades' face.

"You might be immortal, but that doesn't preclude you from the possibility of dying, or suffering its effects. I can sense the mortal taint in you, even after receiving back your heritage. Don't insult me by denying your fear, I know it's there. So, I ask you again. How did you find mortality?"

"I found it…" She drew in a breath, but nothing came out.

Hades leaned to whisper in her ear. "Scary? Frustrating? Painful?" Diana turned her face away. "What else?" He tilted his head towards Batman.

Diana followed his gaze. Batman had knelt down to tend to the dragon's wounds. He dabbed at a burn on the creature's snout with a cloth and pushed Khimaira away as she sniffed at J'onn's tail. Perhaps feeling her stare, Bruce glanced up to see Diana looking at him.

"Beautiful," she said with a tremulous smile. "Precious."

"Was he worth all the hardships you were put through?"

"I took a bullet for him, then I married him. What do you think?"

"Aren't you mad the gods took your powers without without telling you why, leaving you to sacrifice yourself for the one you love?"

"Mother told me. It was because they wanted to test if I was worthy of the Champion's gifts."

"A stupid reason to test you. You're my daughter, of course you're worthy!" Hades touched his chest with one hand and gestured towards her with the other. Diana's back straightened at the unexpected praise, then fell when she considered the source.

"Whatever the reasons for taking my powers, I found that I don't need them to do what is right," Diana said. "I've been taught how to fight and how to think. Nothing will stop me from protecting the innocent and taking down evil, and I will do so without regret."

"That's my girl!" Hades crowed. He shook his fist towards the sky. "See, brothers? You're not the only ones who can sire heroes. And mine is greater than all of yours put together!" He returned his attention to his surprised daughter. "A very strong position to have, Diana. You thought your time was limited, but instead of playing it safe, you fought with honor and bravery. If you had fallen, Hermes would have escorted you to me himself, and all of Tartarus would be praising your name."

"I'm not looking for praise. What I do want is an explanation." She pointed towards the three headed creature. "Why is Khimaira here? To torment me?"

"Only to those who deserve it. For you, she was a gift… and a conduit."

"A string, you mean," Diana said.

"Exactly," Hades answered, unabashed. "I needed a way to speak to you, and I knew you weren't going to come to me for some pomegranate seeds and a talk."

"STAY AWAY FROM THE POMEGRANATE SEEDS!"

Hades closed his eyes in frustration, then motioned impatiently towards the gate, muttering a string of curses - "Sephie" and "not my fault" among the tirade - then turned back to Diana. "As I was saying, I want to know what is happening in the living world. You're going to help me do that."

"I'll do no such thing. You were banished to Tartarus because you tried to take over the world. I'm not going to help you find another way. Summon Hermes if you want to know."

"Hermes visits after he delivers souls to Charon. He'll stop to chat and catch me up on all the family gossip. He's a good nephew, doesn't fear eating my food since he has to come down anyways. I receive news in coded messages, but he can't say too much without reprisal."

"Then ask your wife. She's up here for half the year, she can tell you what's going on."

"If and when she talks to me, Persephone chatters on about her time among the flowers. I let her talk, it's nice just to listen to her voice sometimes." He shrugged. "Even when she's yelling at me."

"Looks like you're out of luck, then. You can take your 'gift', put her on a leash, and leave me alone."

"Too late. She's already a part of you." He paced around her. "Khimaira took over your body. She has fused to your very essence, and she cannot part you, no matter how much you want her to. And I control her. So in extension, I control you." He stalked towards her. "Khimaira's killer instinct already targeted her prey. Who do you think it was that stopped her from attacking your husband while you fought her flame?"

"How dare you!" Diana growled. "No one controls me! I will tear down the caverns of Tartarus if you don't free me…"

"Go ahead, step through." Hades waved her towards the portal. "You'll actually be doing me a favor."

Diana charged forward. She was a few steps away from the gateway when a heavy barrier blocked her. The dragon held her in his coils. He didn't squeeze, but she felt a low growl vibrated through his body. She laid a hand on his back, smoothing down the scales.

"Let me go, my friend. I will not be held against my will, not even by you."

"Slow down, Diana." She turned at Batman's touch. "You're about to do something impulsive. J'onn's right." He took her hand and held it firmly. "Hades is playing a psychological game," he whispered in her ear. "This is in your head. If he takes your consciousness, then Khimaira controls your body. What does that remind you of?" He looked at her significantly.

Diana paused, then her eyes widened in recognition. She blinked at the implications, then looked back into Batman's white lenses. He nodded, then inclined his head towards the alley's open space. Her gasp caught in her throat. The evidence had her head spinning.

Undead puppets. Mind control. A test of strength.

She glanced surreptitiously towards Hades. The god had his fist wrapped in the chimera's mane, pulling her down and forcing her to listen. The creature meekly submitted to her master's discipline. Diana lowered her head, squeezing Batman's hand firmly. He nodded in response. She tapped on J'onn's scales. He tensed...

A flash bomb brightened the alley and Khimaira yelped as she was squeezed tight in wyvern coils. Batman used his cape to block a line of tempest fire aimed at his Martian friend, which was extinguished as J'onn constricted harder. A loud crash caused all to pause, searching for the noise's origin.

Diana slammed into Hades, taking him off his feet and smashing him into a wall. She held him by the neck, pinning him in place. The brick cracked under the force as the god thrashed against her hold. She flew higher, lifting him away from the asphalt, not giving him any anchor to resist.

Diana raised her fist. "How does it feel to be held against your will!"

"That is my entire existence. Longer than you'll ever know," Hades gasped. She hit him against the wall again.

"Then maybe I should put you out of your misery. Free you forever!"

"No, Diana!" Batman yelled. "Don't kill him!"

"Don't try to stop me, Bruce! I'm going to get some answers, one way or another." She pressed harder on Hades' neck. "The things that happened in this alley. The undead puppets, the voice controlling them. This was your doing. You had something to do with it!"

"I can't control anything in the living world, you know that!"

"Liar," she growled. He struggled out of her hold and struck. Ready for it, Diana caught his swing, pulled down, and threw him to the ground. He was unable to move with her knee digging into his spine.

"Everything about that situation has your fingerprints on it. Reanimated dead doing your bidding. You're trying to get a footprint back on Gaia," Diana accused.

Hades groaned. "Believe me, I'd take the chance to conquer Gaia if I could, but I wouldn't use such crass methods. I want everyone to see my face when I do, not hide behind discarded corpses."

"But you just admitted that you could control my body through Khimaira! You've shown that you're capable." Diana grasped him by the back of the neck. Hades gasped at the strength of her grip.

"Being capable doesn't mean I did it." He struggled as she laid more weight on his back. "If you're going to render judgements, make sure you do so with the facts, not conjecture. Even gods are susceptible to the Moirai if they deem you are not worthy of your divinity."

"Then let's test that!" She squeezed tighter. Hades cried out in pain. "If Atropos finds you innocent, then she won't cut your lifeline. But if she finds you guilty, I guarantee your last breath will be of this alley's stench."

"I… don't want… to fight you!" Hades grounded out.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Diana countered. She leaned down towards his ear. "I didn't have one. Now we're even."

Hades turned his head with a glare. Suddenly he pushed up, dislodging Diana. She flew through the air, but threw her lasso in retaliation. Rope looped firmly around his body, Hades was nearly pulled off his feet as Diana snapped the line taught, ceasing her motion.

Eyes full of fury, Hades exhaled a line of fire…

Diana blocked it with her bracelet. He blew harder, the billow flared outwards. Diana strained against the force, then pushed forward. Her bracelets glowed. With a decisive wave, she aimed at him. Hades ducked as the fire flew into the gate. A rock shattered in the distance.

Hades stared in awe, eyes wide and chest heaving with his labored breath. Diana stood ready to block another volley. But instead of attacking, he raised his hands. He closed his eyes then bowed his head.

Diana gasped. Hades surrendered. Her scowl lightened. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground.

Hades opened his eyes cautiously. "You're... you're not going to strike?"

"No fun when you're not fighting back." Diana said. He glanced at her doubtfully. She sighed. "I don't want to fight either, but I did want some answers. You gave me one without saying a word."

"So...you're letting me go?"

Diana nodded. "Seems Atropos put away her shears. She wanted you to live a bit longer."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"No, I mean why did you let me live?"

"Unless you can withstand my lasso, you showed me you were sincere."

He laughed under his breath. "Actually, I didn't want to get hit by my own flame. But yes, I wanted you to believe me."

She shrugged. "If I really wanted you dead, I would have used my full strength."

"But…" he swallowed to moisten his dry mouth, "you used my power against me. How did you do that?"

"I remembered the first time I encountered Khimaira. Just when I thought she was going to defeat me, I felt the urge to fight. Not for me, but for those I love. For him." She nodded towards Batman."I was able to redirect her fire, so I figured I could do it with you, too." She walked over and retrieved her lasso. "No one else will die in this alley. Not even you."

"This was a ruse!" Hades gasped. "You weren't really going to do it."

"No, but I had you believing me, didn't I?" She looked over to her companions. "How did I do, my love?"

"Fantastic," Batman replied. "Couldn't have done better myself. Glad you caught the cue."

She grimaced. "Really, Bruce. 'No, Diana! Don't kill him'? A little over the top, don't you think?"

"Have you known me to do things halfway?"

"Can't accuse you of that. " She regarded him fondly. "Thanks for clearing the way, Your Highness."

"Anytime, Your Highness."

"And thank you for sending us the idea, J'onn. What's that saying you used?" Diana asked.

 _I believe Flash called it 'going Bat-shit crazy on his ass'._

"How lovely," Diana sighed. She eyed Batman's stance. "You're proud of that term."

"Yes, I am."

Hades regarded all three suspiciously. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So… you believe me?"

"Not totally," Diana answered. "You're keeping something from me, and I will find out what. But you didn't do this," she waved to the alley. "You made a good point. Reanimated dead isn't your style. Once they die, you rule them. You have no interest in their bodies."

"Glad the Amazons taught you about the God Realms so thoroughly. I knew you would find the truth. It is your calling." He motioned to her lasso, then to her tiara. "Even as it is your destiny to rule."

" _Anthanatos Ánassa._ Mother trained me as royalty all my life. I'm your daughter. I know what that means."

Hades stepped towards her eagerly. "Then you accept my gift?"

"You said that Khimaira merged with my essence, that you can control me through her. If you value me at all, take her away!"

"I… I can't do that. She's as part of you now as all the other gods' blessings that gave you life." He gazed at her pleadingly. "Why?" he whispered. "Why can't you take my gift as you accepted theirs?"

"Because it threatens to control me! That is not a gift, that's slavery. You should know that's an Amazon's greatest fear, to be held against our will."

"Is that how you perceive it? I'm surprised at you," he croaked. "You accepted divine help because it made you stronger, but don't you see the limitations they have put on you, too? They took your powers without a by-your-leave, yet you still honor them.

"I told you straight out what my blessing could do," Hades continued. "I didn't hide it, but you took it and made it your own. You controlled divine fire and defeated me! Why would I want to take away something that made you strong? Let all see that my child the most powerful being on Gaia!"

"You truly find pride in that?" Diana asked. Hades nodded.

"I've passed many shades to the Elysian Fields for going beyond their physical limits to live honorable lives. Even when you were weak as a mortal, you found strength. With Khimaria's spirit, you'll be even stronger. You mastered your fear then, I had hoped you would do that now."

Diana regarded him. While her upbringing told her to turn away, her instincts said to trust him. " _Bats taught me to listen to my gut feeling. It's like your instincts are telling you something your mind hasn't figured out yet."_ Tim's words echoed through her memory. Wisdom from one so young. That was right before the battle that happened in this alley...

Hades waited as if he expected an answer. Not like a god, but as someone who wanted to be understood. A lock of dark hair fell across his forehead…

"J'onn. Let Khimaira go," Diana said.

"No! He has her under control," Batman said. "We can find a way of forcing her back through the gate."

"Let her go, Bruce. I want you to." She turned her head towards her husband. "Please."

Displeasure evident through his set shoulders, Batman patted J'onn on the neck. "Do as she says, but be ready to intervene." The dragon slowly released the chimera. Scrambling to her feet, she shook her mane, and crouched to pounce on her captors.

" _Prosago, Khimaira!"_ Diana commanded imperiously. She snapped her finger and pointed down. "Now." The creature regarded Hades. "Don't look over there. I defeated him, I'm your master. I said _prosago!"_

Khimaira reluctantly crawled to her, giving Hades a wide berth. A growl rumbled from her throat, low and unsure. The goat on her back bleated piteously and the serpent tail tucked beneath her body. When Diana held out her hand, the creature tentatively laid its head in her palm.

"Let's get one thing straight, Khimaira…this will never happen again." Diana tapped her on the nose. "I'm letting you stay here, away from Tartarus' fires, but only if you comply. Do as I say and you can have peace." She pointed towards Hades. "Or I can handle you the same way I did him." The creature shook her mane, clearly conveying her "NO!"

"How can you guarantee her compliance?" Batman asked. "Unless you intend to dwell here…" His lips turned down to a frown.

Diana sighed. She understood his trepidation. He would have her body, but she wouldn't be there. She scanned the area for an idea, then lead the Chimera to a corner of the alley.

" _Meno_ ," she said, pushing down on Khimaira's head. The creature stayed as commanded. Taking her lasso off her hip, Diana draped the rope around its neck. " _Hypnos, Khimaira._ Sleep until I call upon you."

Khimaira's jaws opened into a prestigious yawn, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. A line of fire puffed into the air as she exhaled, then she licked her chops languidly. Curling into a fluffy ball, she rested her head on her massive paws and closed her eyes. Her tail hissed softly, then tucked against her hind leg. Diana stroked her mane, shaking off a tuft of fur stuck to her fingers. She stood to walk away…

"Baaaa!"

Diana turned to find the goat head staring at her expectantly. "What are you still doing awake?" She reached over and scratched it on the head, between two nubby horns. It nudged her hand with its nose, and nibbled at her fingers.

"You're not going to have much company with your other parts asleep. You should sleep, too. _Hypnos_ , little one." The goat head meeped one more time, then laid snugly into her lion mane. The creature purred contently.

"Handled like Artemis herself. You have a way with wild creatures, don't you?" Hades said, contemplating his lost minion.

"You used her attack instinct to get to me. That is her nature, but then she requested _Anagenesis._ She asked for a chance at redemption. I gave her a choice, and she choose peace. I couldn't turn her away."

"Your mercy amazes me," Hades said. "Do you realize you did this for your mother, too? Your love, and a hint from your stepmother, saved her from Tartarus' fires. Your compassion balances your strength."

"Wait… Mother was being judged? For what?"

"For doing what you didn't - raging into battle without knowing what was going on. Many suffered and died because of that bad decision."

"She didn't tell me about that…"

"Hippolyta has secrets. She's immortal, not infallible. She has made mistakes, and your opinion of her might change when you find out." Hades regarded his daughter. "I think your challenge will be not to judge her too harshly." He gestured between them. "That is a trait we share. This is one of the trials you're still going through."

"I'm still being tested?"

"Your entire existence is a test. Just another element in this jumble called life. You'll have to finish the trial before you can see what's going on."

"Why won't you just tell me what is going on?"

"You wouldn't understand if I did. The destination wouldn't make any sense without the journey."

"Then send us home, Hades. We've spent enough time here."

"What makes you think I can do that? As you so succinctly said, this is your head. You could have left any time. You're here because part of you wanted to be." Hades threw her a sly smirk.

Diana opened her mouth to retort, then paused. She regarded him calmly. Stepping closer, she stared him in the eyes. "I have to admit. My curiosity kept me here."

"You want to know how much of me is in you," he said. He glanced down to his feet in thought, then back up, looking for confirmation.

"Yes," Diana answered. "I was made from clay, but your hands helped make the form. Except for the obvious," she motioned towards his hair, "what else did you do?"

Hades smiled. Diana had to admit, he could charm a queen with that smile. "One thing your mother and I shared was a knack for sculpting. With all that soil in my realm, one learns how to mold it to one's wishes. I watched as Hippolyta gathered clay and held each lump in her arms, gauging if it was enough to make a baby. She shaped the roundness of your head, and she put her heart into forming your body

"But when it came time to add details, I asked for a turn." Hades reached over to touch a lock of her hair. Diana held still during the caress. "Only one handful of Elysian clay has ever been touched by the sun's light." He took her hand and held it gently. "I sculpted your fingers and toes. It took some concentration, I've never done anything so tiny."

He touched her chin. "And except for Persephone, no other has caught my gaze with her beauty as Hippolyta. I wanted our daughter to have her eyes, and her lips."

He pointed towards her stomach. "I even made sure you had a life scar, though you weren't born from your mother's body."

Diana touched her toned and flat middle. She realized her mother never knew the swell of a pregnant belly. With no men, it was impossible for her to give birth. Instead, she put all her hopes into making clay come alive...

"Thank you."

Hades reared back. "What?"

"Thank you… for helping Mother make me."

"Err… you're welcome?" He turned to see if there was anyone else behind him.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I still think you're a rogue, a liar, and an opportunist…"

"Oh, good. Thought I was getting confused with someone else."

"But, for whatever reasons you had, I became the daughter to a wonderful woman."

"Perhaps I could tell you what those reasons are, one day."

"One day," Diana agreed. "But now, I want to go home."

"Then you'll have to take your companions with you. If you wake too suddenly, you might be carrying their consciousness, too." He motioned to the alley and clouded sky. "Next time we speak, can you imagine somewhere nicer than this? I was looking forward to seeing the stars."

"Don't press your luck."

"Ah yes. You are your mother's daughter." Both turned to find another figure had joined their group. A woman dressed in white stood with Batman and J'onn's dragon form. Diana inspected her with suspicion. What could she be saying that would have Bruce standing before her without his cowl on?

The woman reached out and took hold of Bruce's hand. His head fell forward and he angled his face away. Concerned, Diana rushed forward.

"Who are you? What have you done to my husband?" Diana reached to disengage the woman's grasp.

"Diana!" She suddenly found her own hand being held. The woman's face broke into a bright smile. "I'm so happy to finally meet my stepdaughter! You are so beautiful. Must have gotten that from your mother."

Diana regarded her in awe. Delicate features on sun-kissed skin, beatific smile, white dress, flower wreath in her long brown hair… an aura that pushed the darkness away…

"Persephone," Diana breathed. She suddenly had the instinct to kneel. Just as her knees bended, she felt her hands squeezed.

"No need to prostrate yourself," Persephone said, inclining her head. "I was just speaking to my son-in-law and welcomed him to the family." She glanced at Hades. "Such as it is."

"But, he looks upset. What did you say to him?"

"Why don't you tell her, my dear."

Bruce turned his head back toward Diana. She was surprised to see his eyes wet but a smile on his face. "She was passing me a message. She said..." He cleared his throat roughly. "My father congratulated me on a good catch and my mother wished she could have tea with you. They…ah," he drew a shaky breath. "They said their adopted grandson is a handful, but they're enjoying his company."

Diana fought against the burning sensation in her eyes. She didn't know if she should wipe her cheeks, kiss Bruce, or hug Persephone. The goddess took the option out of her hands.

Persephone wiped their tears away with delicate fingers. "Consider this a wedding gift. I know this alley holds many dark memories for both of you. Now, there is a good memory to associate with it." She brought them closer and leaned in. "Hold this close to your hearts, and many other times of joy, too. You'll need these to help you through the darkness. Don't you agree, my friend?"

J'onn rumbled a low purring growl. His wounded eyes were closed, but he turned towards her voice. She reached over and caressed his snout. "Be there for them during those times. They will need you as their compass to help them find their way. One who can listen past the noise and see true intent." J'onn answered by wrapping his long body around his companions.

"Come, Sephie. It's time that they return to their world." Hades touched her elbow. Persephone turned away, then paused.

"Oh, and Diana," Persephone said. "I thoroughly enjoyed watching Hades' interrogation. That was a glorious display of power. Boom! Pow!" She threw jabs into the air gleefully. "I will treasure the sight forever!"

Diana grinned and bowed with a flourish. Persephone curtsied back, then took Hades' arm as he escorted her through the red gate. She grimaced at his dark, clouded expression.

"Oh, stop looking like that," she chastised. "She beat you fair and square. It's not like what happened with Felix Faust. "

"You don't have to keep bringing him up," Hades growled. "He tricked me."

"Then you got a taste of your own medicine." As they stepped through the gate, the portal began to close. "I'm glad you wanted to explain things to her, my dear. That will make it easier to be there when she needs you."

"Yes, that did open the lines of communication… did you just call me 'dear'?"

"No, I called him 'dear'."

"But… you called me 'dear', too!"

"You're hearing things. Diana must have knocked you in the head harder than you thought."

"She didn't hit me in the head… admit you said it!"

"Leave me alone or I'll sic Neamy on you!"

"You named a man-eating lion 'Neamy?"

"You call me 'Sephie'!" The red gate closed with a bright flash.

The trio stood silently in the middle of the alley. Diana looked around - Khimaira was still sleeping soundly in the corner. A light wind picked up, blowing litter and dried weeds across the asphalt. A rumble sounded in the distance. She couldn't tell if it was an approaching storm or a train about to roar through.

She held Batman closer and touched J'onn on the head.

She inhaled… then exhaled.

Diana opened her eyes to the Council Room's round table. She blinked until she grew accustomed to the change. Batman shifted in her arms as he woke from a trance. J'onn laid his head on the table.

Batman surged forward when the Martian didn't move. "J'onn, are you alright?"

"I…" he gasped. He leaned back to reveal blank eyes. "I cannot see."

"Khimaira blinded you!" Batman kneeled down to inspect his face. "But you can regenerate. Why can't you do that now?"

"The flame… I can still feel it." His eyes sparked then dimmed. "I can't get past the pain. Bright… burning…" J'onn groaned then laid his head back on the table.

"You can't go home like this," Diana breathed. "What do we do, J'onn? How can we help you?" A shake of the head was the only answer she received.

Batman leaned back to consider him. J'onn's alien physiology was so different, any human medical knowledge was useless. He could usually take care of himself, but no one knew how to take care of him. Except...Martians found comfort among their families...

"J'onn, you need to link us together"

"I don't know if I can…"

"I didn't ask you if you could, I'm telling you that you have to. Link us together."

"Bruce, I don't think this is the time…"

"Diana, he needs us. Remember what he said about his people." He touched J'onn on the shoulder. "You need to get past your pain and link us together. At least try." He sighed in relief at his friend's nod.

"Think of a good memory involving J'onn," he said, turning to Diana. "Something that makes him feel…" he searched for the right word. Her brow furrowed in confusion, then rose in understanding.

"I know what you're talking about. I can do that." She laid her hand on J'onn's other shoulder. "This one is easy. Remember, we're good friends!" She smiled, then opened her mind to him. J'onn couldn't help but receive the memory.

 _He stood on a the Great Wall of China, watching the battle rage overhead. His superpowered friends fought alongside their enemies against an alien threat. His new wife stood by his side. The instinct to protect her conflicted with the urge to fight._

 _He felt a gentle tap on his arm. He glanced down to find her gazing at him calmly. "Be careful."_

 _She understood. One of the reasons why he married her._

 _A rogue alien charged towards them. With determined steps, he marched towards the battle._

" _Get away from here! It's not safe!" He continued surging forward, despite his friend's plea._

" _Don't worry, I'm here to help," he said in his adopted culture's accent. He stared down the flying monstrosity charging at him. His friend said something about intentions, but he was more concerned about grabbing the creature's gun and punching it out of the sky. Two more came at him. Nothing a few jabs couldn't take care of._

 _His form shifted and expanded until a red dragon flew through the sky. Twisting, whipping and gliding, he smashed the enemy out of the air. Taking a break from the battle, he felt safe enough to reveal his form. The woman considered him in awe, then grinned as he shifted into a more familiar form…_

" _J'ONN!" Diana threw herself into his arms. He held her briefly, the warm welcome and relief lifting his spirits. He felt… wanted. Like he belonged…_

"One of the best memories I have on this planet," J'onn said out loud, sighing contently. "The pain has passed, but I am still having difficulties seeing."

"What else can we do?" Diana asked.

"No need to worry, I can manage…"

"We need more memories. Should I call the others here to help out?"

"No," J'onn said. "If you do, then we'll have to explain everything that happened. I understand now why you want to keep this a secret. I can meditate to bring back my sight…"

"Then we should call your wife. She can help."

"I don't want to alarm her. I'll be fine, I can make due…"

"We're not sending you home without your sight," Batman said. "We need another memory."

"I know one," Diana said. "You were there, too, Bruce. J'onn, link us together."

Curious, J'onn complied. He could feel a strong hand squeeze his shoulder tightly…

 _Diana breathed in a sigh of contentment as she entered the spacious kitchen. Truly the heart of the manor, the smell of food and the sound of Alfred's busy bustling made her wistful with nostalgia. The only things missing was J'onn sitting at one end of the preparation island and Tim's chattering voice before leaving for school. Sometimes Bruce joined them if the previous night's patrol hadn't been too overtaxing. He was a silent but comforting presence, usually immersed in reading the paper or just watching the activity with tired but observant eyes._

J'onn blinked to clear his eyes. He was starting to see something, but everything was blurry and had a blue haze around it. Choosing a target, he strained to focus his sight. Like two images coming together in the middle, the object resolved into Diana's concerned face peering at him. The shadow behind her was Batman's serious visage.

The blue haze was the aura they created around him. A swirl of sapphire and aquamarine. He felt a squeeze. Diana had held his hand through the memory, and Batman's gauntleted hand rested on his shoulder. The contentment he felt from that kitchen lingered.

"Bruce is a lucky man if that's the face he gets to wake up to every morning," J'onn said. He watched in amusement as Diana's cheeks grew flushed and Batman's lips curled into a sly smile. The haze cleared and he could see the council room in their true hues again.

"So the memory worked?" Diana asked. "You can see?"

J'onn nodded. "A nice memory, indeed. Though, that's not the one I would have picked."

"No?"

J'onn shook his head, then smiled. "You did well as the bad cop this time, Diana."

"Thank you! I had good role models. Though your good cop routine needs a little work." She wrapped her arm around Bruce's shoulder. "You made a great deputy, too. Timothy would be proud of you."

He grimaced. "That's not a good memory."

"Not for you," J'onn and Diana said together. Bruce tried not to smile as Diana kissed his frown away. He fail miserably.

"Diana, can you make sure J'onn takes the rest of the day off? He's done enough in the…" Batman looked over to the chronometer, "past half hour."

"But I have to watch over ops," J'onn protested.

"I'll do that," Batman responded. He smirked evilly. "Besides, I'm sure that shift needs to be shaken up a bit. I hear not much happens on Tuesday. I'll give them something to do."

"And you'll relax with an iced mocha and some Oreos," Diana said. "I'll even serve you personally."

"Only if you have some with me," J'onn countered. "Besides, we need to talk. Timothy weighs heavily on both your minds. I want to help if I can." _We can also talk about what happened with you,_ he thought to her. _You're feeling conflicted by many things. I'm here to listen._

"That would be helpful," Diana said.

 _Bruce is, too. Let him be a husband to you. Accept his comfort._

She projected her thankfulness through her thoughts, then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Would you meet me in the cafeteria? I would like to speak with Bruce for a minute."

"Of course." J'onn stood. He paused and placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. "Try not to scare them too much. They're new recruits, and they were assigned to Tuesday Afternoon duty for a reason. It helps ease them into their duties." _Be there for her. She confused and scared. She needs comfort but is too proud to show it._

"They're League personnel. This will teach them to expect the unexpected." _I know the feeling. I'll take care of her._

"Those poor, unsuspecting souls." _Then she is in good hands._ With that, J'onn walked out of the room.

Diana rubbed her face wearily as the door closed. Batman tugged the cowl from his head. With a sigh, he reached over and pulled her in his arms. He held her firmly as she snuggled into his embrace. He squeezed harder when he felt her tense up.

"It's okay," he murmured into her hair. Her quick intake of air whispered against his neck. "It's okay…"

"I thought I'd lost you. I pushed you away and you disappeared."

"It wasn't real." The silence held for many heart beats. He continued to hold her.

"He was in my head, Bruce. He wanted to control me."

"I know."

"Did I… Khimaira really attack you? While she possessed my body?"

"You wouldn't have made contact." He leaned away from her annoyed expression. Her red, tear-rimmed eyes convinced him to try another tactic. "This has happened to you before. You nearly kicked Shayera and Mari's asses at the Glamour Slam, but you didn't."

"Only because the link was broken…"

"And you got through it, as you will now."

"If he hadn't held Khimara back, or I had gotten a hold of you…"

"Then J'onn would have stopped you. He knew what was going on."

"But still -"

"Diana, stop." He put a finger on her lips. "It's over. You defeated Hades and shown that you're more powerful than a god."

"Oh… it's not that." She took his hand and kissed his gloved fingers. "By taking over my body, he violated me and nearly hurt you. When you yelled for me to not kill him, it snapped me out of a rage. I was truly going destroy him."

"Then you showed an awesome amount of restraint."

"No, it's because the consequences could have been much worse." A tear fell down her cheek. "Oh, I hate that I'm doing this more often." She reached around Bruce's waist, opened a compartment on his utility belt, and pulled out a handkerchief. She looked at it in slight amusement. "Does everything you own have a bat symbol on it?"

He took the cloth and dabbed at her cheek. "Everywhere except on my underwear."

She tugged on his belt. "You don't wear underwear with this."

"You would know." Bruce could tell she changed the subject, but let her take the lead. _Keep it light,_ Barbara had said. He would for now, but he had questions. What consequences was she talking about? Her tears told him she felt something deeper than having a momentary bout of doubt. In the meantime, he could help her feel better.

His hand reached down towards her star-spangled derriere…

"Ah ah." She readjusted his palm to her back. "We'll have to bless the council room later. I have a friend waiting." She giggled as he leaned her back on the table.

"Are you sure?" He kissed her. "I can lock the door." He kissed her again, then nuzzled her neck. She sighed. "It's only been an hour or two since the last time you surrendered." He descended towards her breasts… _Wow, she's alway so soft and warm, even with her armor. I could snuggle... I mean, cuddle demurely with her forever._

Diana grabbed him by the head and kissed him quickly. "Bruce... monitor duty. New recruits. You have to go."

He growled under his breath. "And I was getting all excited." He pounced and kissed her roughly, squeezed her ass, then released her. She playfully shoved him away as she snatched the handkerchief back. The cowl replaced the levity in his eyes.

"So, when are you off duty?" Diana asked.

"The next shift rotates at seventeen hundred hours."

"Good. Dinner after?"

"The Manor or your place?"

"If you want to eat, it has to be the Manor, unless you don't mind being interrogated by Donna."

"Your sister's in New York?"

"She flew my jet back to the embassy and took over my house. Best if we stay at the Manor for some privacy." Diana pulled his cape to bring him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Seems your new sister-in-law is a fan of yours. She thinks you're 'hot'. She can't wait to meet you... for real."

"Great. Not only does she know about us, she's going to use it, too."

Diana grinned, then kissed him deeply. "Welcome to the family." She touched him on the arm then swiped at his cape. "Go, or those recruits will think they have the easiest job on the station."

"No, they won't. They'll be scared shitless but the most prepared personnel in the League."

"You know they contact me if they have problems. My comm unit will be buzzing like crazy after seventeen hundred hours!"

"Tell them to leave a message. I want to hear their complaints. It'll let me know I did my job right."

"Then go do your job, Batman. I have a cookie date with a Martian."

Bruce reached over for his handkerchief. She tucked it firmly in her bodice and readjusted her bust. "I'm getting that back," he said, pointing at her. She arched towards him teasingly, then waved him goodbye. "Urgh." With a flourish of the cape, he exited the room.

Diana relaxed her coquettish posture and sighed. She knew he wanted to make her feel better, and she appreciated that. Honestly, if she didn't have plans, she might have let him. He was warm and solid. It would have been nice to lose herself in his arms.

Laying a hand over her chest, she breathed to calm her agitated nerves. Her diversion worked, and Bruce didn't ask the question she knew would follow her cryptic answer to his complement.

 _I showed an awesome amount of restraint because the consequences could have been worse. I'm so glad you didn't ask me what those were._

"Oh, gods. What do I do?" She shook her head, not really expecting an answer.

 _Patience, my dear. Patience. You'll know what to do when it is time._

Diana touched her lips with steepled fingers, and sent a thought of gratitude. " _Epainō,_ _Kore."_

 _Call me Sephie. You're allowed. If you need me, give my statue a flower and I'll be there._

 _Thank you again, Kore… I mean, Sephie._

 _See? Not all stepmothers are evil._

Diana laughed. She had left the little idol of Persephone in her old room at the Manor. _Bruce said I could redecorate wherever I wanted. I have a few ideas now._

Spirits lightened, she hopped off the table, readjusted her tiara and lasso from Bruce's amorous attack, and strode towards the cafeteria for some mocha and cookies with a friend.

* * *

 _Outside in the cold distance / A wildcat began to growl / Two riders were approaching /_ _The wind began to howl - All Along the Watchtower - Bob Dylan via Lisa Gerrard_

* * *

A/N - Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Honestly, that in itself is one of the reasons I write, knowing that you enjoy it so much. Your reviews and PMs have been an awesome motivation to keep going. If it isn't clear yet, I write the story out in full before I post anything, the reason for my long absences. It's my way of guaranteeing a good story. I edit everything to the Nth degree, even up until I push the post button. I look over my grammar, the cadence of words, reasoning and plotting. I do A LOT of research. It all has to come together before I present it to you.

To those reading the stories "Debriefing the Case" and "Question the Evidence", you probably read this after my initial postings. For those who were following me from the first chapter in "Debriefing", I intermingled the stories together, publishing the chapters one by one, back and forth. If you want the same experience, read chapter 1, then chapter 1; chapter 2, then chapter 2...

You get the picture. Why? I wonder if anyone saw the parallels I was drawing. ;-)

So as I crawl back into my writing hole, know that I am continually working on the next story. I already gave a few previews, one at the end of _Home, Hearts, and Heroes_ , another on my preview page. That will disappear once the story is published. It might take a while - my average is an almost novel-length story a year. Seems about the pace I can do with a full time job, side photography business, and family to take care of.

But I won't stop until the series is finished. That's going to take a while!

So for your patience, and to keep you excited, here is another preview. Just a little snippet that I had waaay too much fun writing!

 **The Fewer, The Proud**

Bruce sat on a couch in the sitting room closest to the kitchen, resting his feet on the coffee table, shoes still on from the day at work. He was dressed in his office suit, only the jacket having been taken off upon his entrance. That laid draped over the back of the couch.

The master of the manor held a newspaper turned to the financial page, a cup of coffee on the side table by his elbow. The fireplace was unlit, but it still gave a homey feeling to the room. A portrait of his parents hung over the mantel, their images gazing down on him like benevolent angels. A light, misty rain completed the picture of domestic comfort. The outside grayness gave the soft light from the reading lamp an added warmth.

 _"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone..."_

The singing voice broke through the silence, making Bruce jump in his seat. He hadn't heard anyone approach the room. Usually he would have thought it was Alfred telling him dinner was ready - get your feet off the table, young man - but Alfred wouldn't be singing to him. He had taught others to walk that quietly, and only one would be brave enough to sing that song to him.

 _"It's not warm when she's away..."_

Bruce turned to see Dick standing in the doorway, hand place melodramatically over his chest as he serenaded his father. He held his arm out towards the older man, reaching towards him as if he could pull the heartache out of his chest. It was annoying him to no end.

 _"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and she's always gone too long._.."

Dick glided towards the opposite side of the couch, moving to the song he sang. He then turned, sat on the side of the couch, and let himself fall backwards onto the cushions. His head landed only inches from Bruce's leg.

 _"Anytime she goes away."_

Dick finished the chorus of the classic Motown song, looking up at his Bruce, his blue eyes feigning a dramatic sadness he actually, slightly felt. "See? You're not the only one that can sing in this family."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you go show Alfred what you can do. I'm sure he hasn't laughed yet today."

"Oh, the snark hurts! I know I'm not the dark haired, blue-eyed beauty you yearn for, but I could lay here and pretend. Would that make you feel better?"

"What makes you think I need you to?" Bruce went back to his newspaper. He shifted the pages to block the sight of Dick making fun of him.

"Bruce, your wife's been gone for weeks, and you haven't seen her or heard her voice. Don't tell me you don't miss her!"

"Of course I miss her, but I'm not pining after her like you're implying. Why are you here anyways?"

Dick reached over and moved a corner of the paper out of the way. "Do I need a reason to come see my favorite people in the world?" _Blank stare_ "Okay, fine. I did come through to see all of you, but I also heard that you needed some extra luvin'." _Incredulous stare_ "Not my words! Wally called me, said you seemed 'out of sorts'. How he could tell, I don't know. My duty shifts made it hard to get here until now, but I'm glad I stopped by. Good god, you look pitiful!"

"How? I'm sitting here, trying to read the paper, being harassed by former sidekick, and drinking a cup of coffee. What's so pitiful about that?" Bruce snatched the paper out of Dick's hand. "And sit up! You look strange."

"Nah, I think I'll stay like this. It's comfy." Bruce grabbed a throw pillow and dropped it on his head. He meant it as "get out of here." Dick took it as "oh, a pillow! Thanks!" He shifted it under his head, making himself more comfortable to continue pestering the man. He folded his hands onto his stomach and continued to stare.

Bruce knew that look. Dick would give him that face when he wanted something. It was cute when he was a kid. Now, it was annoying. Except...with him upside down like that, it reminded him of when he was younger; a more innocent time, when he was the hero his son thought he was...

"What do you want, Dick?"

"I want you to admit how much you miss Diana."

"Why? What will that achieve?"

"Maybe if you got it out, you wouldn't be moping around like you are now!"

"I am not moping! Why does everyone think I'm so lost without her! I was fine for years before her, I'm fine now."

"You mean, you were okay with half your soul missing?" _Impatient glare_ "Look, I can even tell you how I know you're moping. You want to hear?"

"No."

"Okay, so, first of all," Dick motions dramatically to the general space around them, "You're in here."

"So? This is my house. I can sit where I want."

"Yes, but normally, you would be down in the cave preparing for the night or working on an investigation. You only sit in here if you need some sort of calm or comfort. Your parents' picture does that for you." Dick pointed towards the side table to a picture of the Wayne men and Diana. "That picture does a good job of that, too. I want a copy of that, by the way."

Bruce glanced down at Dick's face. "No, I'm sitting here because dinner's almost ready and I don't want Alfred to have to come down and get me."

"Right. Like the intercom system wouldn't have worked fine. So...secondly. You're in THIS particular room."

"You already presented this as evidence. It doesn't work that way."

"No, hear me out. You chose this room for a reason. You've spent a lot of time with Diana in here. I even remember having to come fetch you the first time I saw you two here." _Silent stare_ "It's the most comfortable of the sitting rooms, the chess board is in here, and it's close to the kitchen so you can grab a snack and rush back to each other's company. Tell me I'm wrong...don't lie."

"You're," Bruce sighed, "not wrong."

"Hmm. Not exactly an admission, but I'll take it. Thirdly, do you realize that you're reading yesterday's paper?"

"What?"

Dick grabbed the paper out of his hands before Bruce could check the date. "Bruce, you know the stock quotes from the moment you wake up and read them in the kitchen. This is redundant. I bet you haven't even read this one, you've been so preoccupied with missing your wife."

"Now that's going too far..."

"Yeah? How did Lexcorp end yesterday?" _Confused silence_ "They ended the day 6 points up on the NASDAQ. They lost 2 today. And this is coming from a Blüdhaven cop. You should know more from the past week!"

"Okay, okay, stop! Yes, I'm missing her like crazy, alright? Is that what you want to hear? Give me that." Bruce grabbed the paper back and checked the date. He slumped in his seat. "You were wrong." Dick scrunched his brow in confusion. "This paper was from two days ago." Bruce dropped it onto the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in tired frustration.

"Oh. Sorry." Dick rubbed his face in his own frustrated gesture. "Bruce, the woman you secretly married is gone, and you have almost no one to share that burden with. Come on, don't you want to talk about it?" _Sadder silence_ "Wow. I shouldn't have brought this up. I'll leave you alone..."

"No. Stay. You're okay." Bruce even laid a hand on Dick's upside down shoulder to stop him from moving. This really alarmed his son.

"Um, how long are you going to keep this a secret?"

"For as long as it takes to assure that we won't be targeted for our relationship."

"Yeah, and how long is that going to take? A month? A year? Two? Bruce, Diana's the immortal one, not you. If you keep waiting to live your life, it's going to pass you by. Don't do that to her."

"I haven't. As you already pointed out, we're already married. I just want to make sure that it's revealed in the right way."

"Like doing things 'the right way' has been your style. Look - I don't want to tell you how to do this, but there are things that you'll need to let others know. All this waffling around may have you missing your princess as she's moving back to her own kingdom. You'll be trying to figure out what you did wrong, and no one will know why you're feeling so lost."

"You do have experience with your own princess, don't you."

"Yeah. But then, at least yours is from Earth and didn't marry someone else. All I'm saying is take some action. You're good at that."

"I'll think about it."

"Seriously? Never mind. You're a big boy, you can handle it." The men sat, or laid, there in a companionable silence. "Bruce...why are you patting my head?"

"Because you're my son and I'm showing affection?" Silent junior glare "Okay. More like following orders. I wouldn't want a quasi-Marine Drill Instructor coming after me if she finds out I didn't do what she says."

"What does that even mean?

"It means that Diana wrote that I was supposed give her favorite puppy a pat on the head, and say you better write to her or she'll come after you. This is the first time I've seen you since she left, so..." _Pat pat pat..._

"Ugh! Stop it! That feels all kinds of wrong. Give me her address. I'll write her alright." Bruce pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat jacket. Taking the letter out, he handed the envelope to Dick.

"Wow, the Marine Corps emblem on it and everything." Dick took a sniff of the letter. "I bet Diana loves getting letters from you. If you mail those with your cologne on it like this, she's probably clinging to those like you're there."

"She said as much. Seems she's the envy of the barracks when mail call rolls around. The drill instructors make fun of her when she gets anything post stamped from Washington D.C. They know that's where the Justice League letters are rerouted to. She wrote that she heard all sorts of teasing when she got a letter from Clark. I told him not to put his emblem on it."

"Ha! I think he did that on purpose. Which gave me a great idea. I'm going to write such a sweet, loving letter, she'll forget about being married to you and want to go younger." _Exasperated glare_ "Oh, she won't really, because what's going to be printed on the envelope in huge, bright letters will probably get her in trouble."

"What are you going to do?" Bruce asked cautiously. Dick's mischievous grin was interrupted by a small voice approaching them quickly, footsteps beating an excited rhythm on the carpeted floor.

"Bruce, mail's in! We got two letters! And she addressed one just to me!" Tim vaulted over the back of the couch to deliver his precious cargo...and landed straight on Dick's chest. "ARRGH! What the...where did you come from?!"

"Oh my god I can't breath!"

"I told you to get up."

"Master Bruce, dinner's ready...what is going on here? Get your feet off the table! And you, sit up straight. Tim, hyenas laugh less than you do. Give me those." Alfred snatched Diana's letters away from the boy's hand. All three on the couch stared at them in concern. "If you want these back, you'll get washed up and ready for dinner. Master Dick, I've already set a place for you. Now go."

"You think Diana would be able to take him on when she gets home?" Dick asked.

"No. Even the Marines can't stare down a master. Let's go." Bruce allowed the boys to go ahead of him. Alfred herded his wards like a flock of three recalcitrant ducks towards the kitchen, using the desired letters as a fan to flap them forward. Bruce was tempted to grab them and run.

"Mind if I go on patrol with you tonight?" Dick asked.

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"No. Actually, talking about Kori bummed me out. I need the company."

"Sure. You can be there to help Tim run through some drills. He needs to practice his grappling hook techniques. You can bring him back early if he gets tired."

"Cool! Glad to be there for that." _Companionable silence._

"That was pretty slick the way you wormed your way into watching after me," Bruce muttered.

"Had you believing me there for a minute, didn't I?"

"No. But I appreciate it, nonetheless."

"No prob. It's what we Bats do for each other."


End file.
